Dragon Hero's Fury
by TheJSmooth
Summary: The Midoriya Patriarch holds the power of a dragon in his veins. In an effort to help his son attain his dreams, he trains him and hopes one day that Izuku could the next one chosen to wield Shao Lao's power. Follow the tales of Izuku Midoriya and friends on their road to being heroes.
1. Origin of the Iron Fist

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry, the updates are taking a bit of time. Hopefully I'll have something for my other stories soon. Until then…**

**This new story was brainstormed a few months back. I figured why not? You've seen the Netflix series and to my understanding it was a 7.5 or 8 out of 10. I didn't even watch Season 2 because I lost interest in Marvel Netflix after a while. Don't really know why but I probably had other stuff going on like Xbox and Playstation.**

**Also…**

**While drafting this chapter and the chapters of my other stories, I was saddened and disheartened to hear of the tragic passing of Kobe Bryant, his daughter Gianna and several others who lost their lives in the same helicopter accident he was in. I grew up on god, family and sports. Sports was something most of us love to watch or do as we grew up ('we' referring to people I grew up with and my generation in general). Although I eventually became more oriented towards Football in my teen years, my first love was basketball. I grew up in the latter half of an era where MJ and the Bulls were dominating the NBA. What followed was the appearance of the Spurs and the emergence of Kobe Bryant. With Shaq's help, both brought the Lakers back to prominence for a time. Even when the duo broke up, Kobe carried the team and the city on his back.**

**He was one of the all-time greats, a man who followed, in my opinion of course, the greatest basketball player of all time and carried the torch as the face of the league. He had his fair share of highs and lows both on and off the court. But he was man who strived not only for greatness but to be all that he could be. He ended up being more than an athlete when all was said and done. Kobe Bryant was a father, a friend, a mentor and most of all a good man.**

**As a fan of basketball and someone who loves life and everything it, may Kobe, his daughter and the victims of the crash rest in peace. May your lights live on in the people you touched and the loved ones you left behind.**

**Now onto the story!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for Mature. The content that you will read is intended for Mature Audiences only. Some of it is graphic in nature and viewer discretion is advised. (Weird writing that like I did for the other story. Lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fist, as the character and anything to do with Iron Fist's story is owned by Marvel.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, as that is owned by Kohei Horikoshi (It was written and illustrated by him so that counts as something, the story technically is his baby).**

* * *

_Long ago in the distant lands of the orient, a city hidden within the mountains was erected on snowy plains and sharp, rocky edges. Monks and warriors alike congregated to this place, all of them sharing different backgrounds and experiences. In the beginning there was a sense of conflict and hostility. But in a short matter of time there was a sense of togetherness, peace and tranquility. And once the small settlement grew, it soon blossomed into a full blown city for the ages. The city was then named after the mountain chain it had settled on… K'un-Lun, the city of the Immortals._

_Adding to the great myth of the remote city was the legend of a mythical beast who had been around for centuries. With fiery red scales, glowing yellow eyes and a fearsome stature, this beast's name was Shao Lao, The Undying._

_Although not presenting himself as a threat, there were times where Shao Lao proved territorial given the fact that the caves within certain mountain peaks were where he resided. Nevertheless, Shao Lao was feared, respected and even loved by the denizens of K'un-Lun._

_One day, Shao Lao presented the warriors of K'un-Lun with a challenge. Those deemed true protector of K'un-Lun and the world would inherit the power within Shao Lao's heart. To those who resided within K'un-Lun understood what this ultimately meant should the challenge be accepted. Those who defeated Shao Lao would ultimately kill him and inherit the true power of a dragon._

_So the warriors and monks held a tournament to see who was strong enough and worthy enough to face Shao Lao in a fight to the death. The champion of K'un-Lun, who would go on to defeat Shao Lao would earn the title: The Immortal Iron Fist._

_Decades passed…_

_Dynasties rose and then fell…_

_And humanity evolved as the years went by._

_In a world after the World Wars, humanity grew and a new modernize age was upon the world. In this time of great progress and achievement, the "Quirk" was discovered. A Quirk or Quirks are superhuman abilities that can be as basic as better typing skills or… as advanced as super strength combined with amazing speed. Quirks have been around for several decades since the world exited the shadows of war and now roughly 80% of the world population has a Quirk. Not only that, the world as a whole has even embraced sporadic visitors from beyond the stars. Turns out these aliens have Quirks of their own, even though some species have abilities that are a natural part of their physiology._

_When Quirks were first brought into the spotlight, some discovered that they could use their gifts as a way of doing some good in the world. While others sought to use their power to sow chaos, seek destruction and fulfill lofty goals with disregard to the populace. With Quirks came the age of Heroes and Villains alike… but it came at a cost._

_Heroes eventually were employed by the United Nations and the governments of their respective nations. Heroes were expected to keep the peace, intervene in crisis after crisis and maintain some sort of image. Pay and glory had its perks after all. Then there are the villains, whose sole role in the world is chaos as a whole. They gamble, lie, cheat, steal… and even kill all who stand in the way of their goals regardless if they're a hero or innocent bystander. And then there are those who operate with the public's wellbeing in mind without being contracted to the government. Vigilantes are widely recognized as renegades, outlaws and illegitimate heroes. Vigilantes often take things to an extreme and are willing to do things others can't and cross the lines heroes can't bring themselves to cross. Not all Vigilantes are cold blooded killers but at the same time, public opinion of Vigilantes is dismal._

_This is the tale of how a young boy inherited the legacy of the Shao Lao's will and became the Number One Hero. And this is also the story of how the same young boy treaded the line of Hero and Vigilante while protecting what mattered most._

* * *

**A/N: This was a prologue!**

**Stand by for Chapter 1.**

**But before that? I'm sure you have questions.**

**First, why do a story like this?**

**Iron Fist is a tad bit underrated as far as Marvel Heroes go. Sure he won't be facing down Thanos but he can battle with the best of them. Plus if you ever check out any page that talks about his array of skills and talents, you'd be surprise he doesn't get a tad more attention.**

**Plus, the background of being Iron Fist without the tragedy Danny Rand went through would be a good fit.**

**Also this story was partially inspired by other BNHA/My Hero Academia stories 'Viridescent', 'Torchbearer', 'Force for Good', 'Heaven's Eye', 'Power Overwhelming', 'King of Fighting' and 'Adrenaline'.**

**Next…**

**Other than stories on this site, where else did the inspiration come from for this story in particular?**

**Street Fighter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Mortal Kombat, Saint Seiya, Bleach, Dragon Ball Series (Z /Super/GT), Tekken, Fist of the North Star, every single Bruce Lee movie, Naruto and Gin Tama.**

**If you wanted more than just a list… sorry.**

**And lastly… how long will this story go for? This will be ongoing as I will continue research for this story and other stories I'm doing. Besides, My Hero Academia is still an ongoing series. Unlike Fairy Tail and DBZ (and possibly Super too, we don't know if we're getting more episodes after Broly was confirmed canon), whose respective stories have respectively ended. Then again… 100 Year Quest is a sequel so I can't say Fairy Tail's story has ended but whatever.**

**So in short, this story is here to stay.**

**Thanks for the support and stay tuned for Chapter 1 of this story.**

**Also keep an eye for an update for The Lost Warrior within the next couple of weeks. And… Slayers of Kuoh is still being updated and worked on. It's another long one so do bear with me when it comes out.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Origin of the Midoriya Family

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**As promised, here is Chapter 1 of Dragon Hero's Fury. Are you ready?**

**Warning: This story is rated M for Mature. The content that you will read is intended for Mature Audiences only. Some of it is graphic in nature and viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fist, as the character and anything to do with Iron Fist's story is owned by Marvel.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, as that is owned by Kohei Horikoshi (It was written and illustrated by him so that counts as something, the story technically is his baby).**

* * *

_No man or woman are born equal. No statement ever rang more true in the era of quirks._

_The era of quirks began when the first quirk user was born in Qingping City, China. This person emanated light from their body unconsciously only moments after they were born. Since then the phenomenon appeared across the globe. But decades after this event came to pass, there was still a percentage of the overall population that was quirkless. Even as aliens revealed their existence, the quirkless still remained baffling some but not others. It was then explained how quirks could remain dormant within certain generations or that some generations didn't inherit anything that would gift them a quirk at all._

_The latter happened to the hero of this story. But to understand the hero, there must be a reveal about the people behind him._

_Inko Midoriya…_

_Inko Midoriya was born to two loving parents in a family whose backgrounds varied. Some had powerful quirks and became small time heroes for a bit. Others simply lived normal lives, contributing to society and living happy lives. Although she didn't have siblings of her own, Inko enjoyed her time with her parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents and of course her many cousins._

_Her bright and caring personality, along with a knack for being studious, Inko in her teenage years ended up attending Shiketsu High, the second most regarded hero school in Japan and one of the top schools in the world. Though she ended up in the general studies program, Inko had plenty of fun as she expanded her social circle and built a path towards future success._

_It was during her last year of schooling, during a "mingle" event for students of all the major high schools in Japan Inko ran into three unique individuals. The first would go on to marry her best friend. The second would go on to become the Symbol of Peace. And the third… damn near took her breath away._

_Hisashi Midoriya…_

_Hisashi Midoriya's upbringing was not typical like most. In fact, his story ties in with the legend of a guardian from the shadows… an urban myth to those who were more skeptical._

_Hisashi was born in Japan, but his parents were former natives of a mystical city hidden in some far away mountains located in China. Although still a child, Hisashi was curious to his true heritage, especially after discovering his quirk._

_His father's father, Hisashi's grandfather, was known as the sacred guardian Iron Fist. Although his mother never wanted him to bear the burden of power that came with being an Iron Fist, Hisashi was willing to take the mantle anyways since his father outright refused the role. It took time and some much needed convincing for Hisashi's father to give his blessing and support._

_Sometime before Hisashi entered UA, he consulted his family on his approach. Vigilantes were frowned upon and whether or not the Iron Fist meant well, he would still be considered a vigilante. So it was agreed that Hisashi would lie low, fly under the radar and live a double life of sorts._

_So Hisashi's path took him to UA where he met a good friend in Toshinori Yagi, better known to the world as the Symbol of Peace: All Might. In addition to meeting future heroes, he made great friendships as well while earning the respect of many. The only people he entrusted the secret of his family to was All Might and his best friend. It wasn't until a social event in his last year of UA where he found the third person he could entrust that secret to._

_Sparks immediately flew between Hisashi and Inko upon their first meeting. Being swept up by Inko's beauty and kindness left Hisashi a stammering mess. Inko couldn't help but tease him at times, which made Hisashi act slightly out of character. Even Toshinori couldn't help but note (with smugness and teasing of his own) that Hisashi was getting quite comfy with Inko. Nevertheless their first meeting left an impact on each other. Even after graduating their respective schools, Inko and Hisashi kept in correspondence with each other almost every day. It wasn't until one faithful night that fate brought them together for good…_

_It was a dreary day, rain heavy in a spring afternoon. Inko had just gotten off of work early and was walking home. Without warning she was ambushed by several thugs, who threatened to rob her and do worse had she not complied. She resisted of course, using her self-defense training to proper use, causing injury to one of the thugs in the process. But her efforts only lasted a moment or two before the thugs gave a swift counterattack that left her with a split lip and a bruise on her abdomen._

_Just when the thugs were about to punish her in the worst way imaginable, Inko's savior came… and boy he did not disappoint._

_Inko had family members who dabbled in martial arts once in a blue moon. Sure they weren't masters but they knew the basics. Her savior on the other hand was an absolute warrior, a god at the art of fighting. To her the beat down was too swift and of course very brutal, but her assailants deserved nothing less._

_Once all was said and done, her savior… her hero approached her and helped her to her feet. The man, dressed in a green jumpsuit of sorts, top half of his face hidden by a yellow bandanna, had some sort of warmth to him when he questioned her with concern. It took Inko a moment and before she knew it, her hand had touched the man's face gently. Eyes lidded she watched as the man let himself sink into her touch. That was how she knew who he was under the mask. And even once Hisashi knew he was found out, he couldn't find it in himself to care. This woman… this beautiful angel was almost assaulted by common thugs looking for money, violence and their own definition of a good time. He had been the Iron Fist for a few years now and he had his experience saving a damsel or two. But this was different…_

_The pair quickly left the alley and went straight to Inko's apartment. Hisashi then proceeded to tell Inko everything. After admitting so much personal stuff, Hisashi waited for that sting of rejection, the rebuke of his actions… meddling in affairs where heroes should be. But he received none of that._

_What ensued next was a fiery, passionate kiss from Inko that set his heart on fire and lit up a desire in his loins he had suppressed through meditation and training. Inko assured his fears with confessions of admiration, love, lust and of course longing. She even supported Hisashi being Iron Fist because even she knew that heroes and even the police weren't always going to be around to save the day._

_The very day Hisashi saved Inko as Iron Fist, was the very same day they confessed their feelings for each other. It was also the very same day they made love for the first time. Several months after, Hisashi proposed to Inko and the two married a short time after. They flirted around the idea of having kids and it wasn't until a few years later their first and only child was born._

_Izuku Midoriya…_

_Izuku Midoriya was born near the Shizuoka Prefecture. Even at birth, his parents had noted how his smile seemed to light up their world and the world of their friends and family. Once Izuku learned how to walk and talk, he expressed his desire to one day be a hero like his idol All Might. Hisashi had a hard time suppressing a grin time after time when Izuku made his little declarations. The Midoriya patriarch had the hardest time keeping secret both the legacy of the Iron Fist… as well as attending the same school as the Number One hero in the world once upon a time._

_Anyways, both Hisashi and Inko supported Izuku fully in his dream. He already had the heart and the signs of a keen intellect to be the best hero and the best version of himself that he could be. That was all either ever wanted for the shining star at the center of their little universe._

_But fate had other things in store…_

* * *

_That Day…_

_Izuku Midoriya, Age: 4_

_Hospital_

"I'm sorry to say this Mrs. Midoriya, but young Izuku does not have a quirk."

It began just like every other day. Izuku was up bright an early, room full of All Might memorabilia, collectibles, action figures and the like. After having a balanced breakfast, an excited Izuku ran towards the office space his parents used to watch (or replay) videos of All Might rescuing people. His mother Inko, couldn't help but feed into her son's hero worship as well as one of his favorite hobbies. She herself found All Might's rescue exploits to be quite scary but then again she had her own hero to think of. Speaking of…

Hisashi Midoriya rarely ever suited up as the Iron Fist since Izuku was born. One he had an upstanding career to think of as a business man. Two he wanted to provide for his family and parading around as a mythical guardian wouldn't sit well with the authorities. And three… his son needed him, even as business took him from home months at a time. Hisashi was there for all the important events of Izuku's still very early life, his first steps, his first words, hell even the his first sentences. But it wounded the man to be away from his family. Not even the power of Shao Lao could replace the powerful bonds he built in his time on this earth. Sure having an extended lifespan by a few decades helped but power never meant a thing unless you used it the right way, for the right purposes.

So it was sometime after lunch when Inko took Izuku to see the doctor. Both she and Hisashi hoped Izuku would get his quirk so he could follow his own path. Even if he remained quirkless, both Inko and Hisashi would love him all the same. But they prayed to whatever deity above their precious little star fulfill his dream.

So there they were. Izuku was still smiling but his face had turned blue and the vibrant light in his eyes had dimmed considerably. He was so shocked by the doctor's reluctant diagnosis that he dropped his coveted All Might action figure. His mother was able to see this but quickly returned her attention to the physician.

"Are you sure? Surely there's a sign he's a late bloomer or maybe you're looking in the wrong place." She insisted.

"I wish that were so Mrs. Midoriya. Tell me though, how far back do quirks run in your family?" He inquired.

Inko used her quirk to attract the All Might action figure into her grasp. She placed it in Izuku's hand, securing his fingers around the plastic torso to make sure he didn't drop it again.

"My quirk allows me to attract small figures. In a way it kind of acts like a magnet."

She scooted her stool closer to Izuku and put a comforting arm around him. Her face only grew more worried and sorrowful at the lack of response. Inko looked to the Doctor and continued her divulgence.

"My dad could use cold breath to cool off hot drinks while my mother had low level telekinesis. There isn't a quirkless person among my extended family but that wasn't the case a couple of generations ago." She further explained.

"I see."

The doctor scribbled some notes before sighing and directing Inko's attention to the machine that had Izuku's scans.

"Quirks are known to skip generations or maybe just people in general. In addition to that, you can easily spot if someone has a quirk via their toe joints." He pointed out.

Inko bit her lower lip as it trembled a bit. She lowered her eyes to the ground and the doctor couldn't help but feel awful. He rarely got patients that were diagnosed quirkless and this was the one case where he couldn't help but feel lower than any other time. When he first got a glimpse of the bright little boy coming into his office, he had the distinction that he was destined to be something special. But now he tore this little boy's world apart with just a few words and some diagnosis. He knew he needed to do his job but he still could give them some sort of hope.

"If it's any consolation Mrs. Midoriya, there is a slim chance he could be a late bloomer one day. I wouldn't put any money on it but that is your best bet right now." He told her in an attempt at comfort.

Inko nodded numbly, her spirits barely lifted. She stood up and eased Izuku out of the stool, the young boy still not registering anything to the outside world. The doctor stood to his feet, a sad frown on his face. He could tell that even this vibrant, kind woman was devastated. She put on her and Izuku's respective rain coats before taking Izuku's hand in her right and the umbrella in her left.

As the pair reached the door, Inko turned with a somber and watery smile that made the doctor clutch the clipboard in his hand a little tighter.

"Thank you for your time doctor." She told him.

The green haired pair of mother and son left soon after. They ended up leaving a doctor who had collapsed in his chair and dipped into his secret stash of sake before canceling that day's appointments. How does one cope with ruining the future of a star so bright?

* * *

_Evening, Nighttime_

_Midoriya Residence_

He just had the videos on replay. It was his way of coping. Tears and snot hung from his face so freely. The light that was there was simply gone. In the darkness of the office his parents had spent quite a bit of time in, other than the light from the occasional thunder and lightning outside, his form was illuminated by the computer screen.

After arriving home, Inko had helped her son out of the rain gear he had on before disposing of all the wet clothes and shoes to the washroom. She busied herself with cleaning before getting ready to make dinner. But before she could, her motherly instincts were telling her to check on her precious baby boy. She opened the door to the office space and slowly peered in, darkness not bothering her in the slightest.

"I…Izuku?" She whispered emotions failing her.

She slowly approached Izuku's barely illuminated form and she stopped off to the side as she took him in. What she saw crushed her then and there. Ever since they had left the doctor's office, he didn't do a thing not even change his facial expression. As she saw the evidence of his despair, her heart continued to fall into pieces as she was vaguely aware of her own tears trailing down her angelic face.

"Momma…"

Inko bit her lip as she felt her strength failing her. She needed to be strong… to reassure Izuku that everything would work out. All she wanted was her little boy to be happy and to one day live a full life. But now all that mattered was his safety and that he didn't get hurt. She didn't want to see him so broken at such a young age.

"All Might… he saves everyone. When All Might saves everyone he does it with a smile."

Inko slowly dropped to her knees by Izuku's side, her lower lips quivering as her whole being began to shake with silent sobs. The little boy turned his head towards his mother and with faint hope in his voice and in his heart. He needed something to assure his world had not fallen apart.

"Do… do you think I can be a hero just like that?"

Izuku was snatched out of the chair and immediately embraced in the warmth of his loving mother who was weeping. His arms slowly clutched the cloth of his mother's cardigan as his facial expression changed. Izuku had finally gave into despair.

"I'm so sorry Izuku! I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely.

Izuku finally let go and both mother and son wept in each other's embrace. They ended up missing dinner that night. Inko made sure Izuku took a bath before tucking him in for the night. She herself took a shower before retiring the comfort of the bedroom she occupied with her husband. But without his pillar of strength, the woman wept silently into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Streets of Musutafu, Japan_

Sitting in the company car was a grown up replica of Izuku Midoriya. The differences? This man had a slightly bushy mustache, signs of grey hairs on his temples and when not sitting behind the wheel, he was roughly 5'11" when standing upright. His build gave away the evidence of constant training under harsh conditions. This carbon copy of Izuku was indeed the young boy's father Hisashi, the current holder of the power of Shao Lao. His quirk was simply fire breathing, a quirk that only took him a few years to master in his youth.

The man loosened his blue tie, white dress shirt showing slight wrinkles from a hard plane trip. His sports jacket was in the passenger seat behind him while the passenger seat next to him held gifts for his two favorite people in the world. Hisashi ran a hand through his curly, yet slightly spikey hair which was a shade darker than Izuku's. He looked comically perturbed as he sat in traffic. The man crossed his arms and leaned against the wheel as the rain continued to patter on the vehicle.

Usually the rain would be quite soothing to Hisashi, even as the forecast demanded it storm. But something about today had Hisashi feel that things were a bit off. It was getting close to night time and he was desperate to return home after a long business trip. He had a strong sense of urgency to go hug his family while smiling and laughing. It had been months since he'd seen his little boy and the worst part of it was that he missed his son's birthday. Although seeing him via live stream communication eased his pain somewhat it wasn't enough.

"Damn traffic… I can understand why they'd be slow. But for traffic to be THIS slow? Come on!" He whined.

After another 15 minutes, the traffic eased up and everyone was well on their way to their respective destinations. Hisashi found the parking garage that was only a short walk away from the apartment he lived in with his family. With as much finesse as possible, Hisash took the elevator while managing to hold onto the bouquet he got for Inko and the box full of super hero related items he got for Izuku. Hisashi chuckled to himself as he anticipated the reaction he would get when Izuku saw his new All Might stuff. Speaking of…

(_"I wonder how Toshinori is doing. It's been sometime since… that day."_)

Hisashi was referring to the day Toshinori lost his mentor and mother figure to the strongest and most diabolical villain to ever live. A man who never got the opportunity to experience the full power of the Iron Fist brought down upon him.

(_"If only I had trained longer under grandfather. Maybe I would have been able to stay by Toshinori's side… maybe things could have been different."_)

Hisashi had a contemplative look on his face as he strolled down the long path that had him pass multiple apartments. He finally stopped by the one he was looking for, unaware of the aura of despair that had settled inside since his wife and son got home hours earlier.

"Home sweet home." He murmured with a content smile.

He maneuvered his hand to get his keys without dropping any of his items. Hisashi fished them out before unlocking the door and entering. After he crossed the threshold into his family's apartment, he turned around before closing the door and securing the locks in the place. But after completing that action Hisashi just stood there.

Being trained in martial arts as well as experiencing the power of the Iron Fist gave Hisashi access to other abilities other than his quirk. Becoming Iron Fist and surviving the hellish training that true martial artists go through, helped Hisashi access the power of Chi. Chi was a power found in all living things, quirk or no quirk. Harnessing this power correctly yielded many benefits. Harnessing Chi also allowed some to enhance their senses… like Hisashi was doing this very instant. The Midoriya patriarch's face went from content, relaxed and happy to something more akin of a warrior face.

(_"There… is a disturbance in the air. Izuku is asleep but…"_)

Hisashi's scowl gave way to a grimace. Using his senses, Hisashi immediately picked up on the despair and sadness the radiated from his precious son.

(_"Izuku… my son…"_)

His worries for his family increased when he felt Inko's presence in their bedroom. In a rush to find out what exactly happened today, any plans for surprising his family were put on the backburner for now. Inko and Izuku's wellbeing came first.

Hisashi left his shoes at the door, set down the gifts on the dining table and quickly discarded his sports coat before loosening his tie again. He strode purposefully down the hallway, determined to get some answers. But the man stopped by the door that had an All Might sign with Izuku's name on it. The man's gaze softened as he placed a hand on the door.

"I'll be right back son, I promise." He vowed, voice barely a whisper.

His hand slowly went back to his side before he resumed his path towards the room that contained the one person that would give him answers. He halted in front of it, his broad shoulders stretching against the fabric of his dress shirt. After a few deep breaths he readied himself to knock… only to be beat by the person on the other side opening the door. Hisashi blinked in surprise a few times as he peered down and drunk in the image of the angel in disguise.

Standing there with a saddened expression was Inko Midoriya. Her hair, that usually had a ponytail was now fully down. She was now in her evening wear which consisted of light blue slippers, a white and light blue nightgown with lace trim and her blue bathrobe… which was open. Underneath, all Inko wore were a pair of light blue panties with cute bows adorning the front and back.

After opening the door, Inko's eyes looked at the ground to see feet that she didn't recognize. An intruder? Slowly her eyes peered up and she couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her mouth. Standing there, back home from his business trip was…

"H…Hisashi?" She barely voiced.

Said man just nodded as his hand fell back to his side. He looked at his wife with longing and concern as he took in her appearance. Always radiant, beautiful and alluring yet…

(_"These feelings… she's feeling shame, guilt and sadness. But why though?"_) He wondered as his brows furrowed.

He felt his wife's hand cup his left cheek. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned into her touch. It had been far too long since they had seen each other.

"Hisashi… it's really you…" she shakily said.

Hisashi opened his eyes again and was startled to see tears streaming down his wife's face. He was about to ask her something but before he could do a thing… Inko grasped the back of his head and his tie, bringing him into a searing kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before screwing themselves shut. His tongue battled with Inko's as they swirled around and tried to seek dominance over the other. Inko moaned into Hisashi's mouth and whatever sanity and reason Hisashi had brought to the door was beginning to wane. They broke for a moment, a faint saliva trail the sole evidence of a hot make out session. Hisashi secured his hands on wife's hips while she had cupped his face and jaw. Their foreheads touched as Inko avoided eye contact.

"Honey… what's wrong? Why-"

Inko buried her face into Hisashi's shirt, a light blush and tears on her face.

"Make love to me. Please."

Hisashi, with his own blush, took a step back while keeping a comfortable grip around Inko's waist. She peered up with hopeful eyes that were still puffy and a tad red from all the crying.

"Just help me forget… even for a little while. Just make love to me… please." She pleaded.

Hisashi's heart clenched in pain at the amount of emotional turmoil his wife was in. Sending down the gentlest smile he could muster, he slowly claimed Inko's lips with his own. It was a slow kiss that didn't lack the passion displayed from before. As the kiss went on for a longer period, Hisashi picked up his wife and in turn she wrapped her legs around him, arms now secured behind his neck.

Hisashi carried Inko into the bedroom, locking the door behind them after closing it. He knew Izuku would be out for a bit but he wasn't willing to take the chance. Inko was frantically undoing the buttons to his shirt before he stopped her and threw her on the bed. He ripped open his shirt, revealing toned muscle and scars that were a result of training and combat out in the open world. Inko quickly discarded her bathrobe and hiked her nightgown up to expose her panty clad womanhood.

Seeing Inko so vulnerable made Hisashi lose it and he pounced on the poor woman, pinning her wrists to the bed with a firm grip. Hisashi looked down hungrily at the woman that had stolen his heart. She looked up with longing, lustful and lonely eyes that was driving him mad. He guided one of her hands towards the bulge in his dark dress pants. She cupped the bulge and slowly began stroking while he slowly lowered himself down to where he latched onto her neck. The man alternated between kisses, sucking and biting a sweet spot on Inko's neck. While the couple closed their eyes in mutual bliss, their hands had managed to free the throbbing appendage from the confines of Hisashi's pants and boxers. Inko helped Hisashi slide his pants and boxers down, exposing his toned backside to the night air of their bedoorm. Hisashi released Inko's other hand and the couple proceeded onto some quick foreplay before they could get to the main event.

Hisashi kept himself upright by his elbows as he continued to work on Inko's neck, all the while grinding his hard erection against the wet spot on Inko's panties. Inko kept her voice down to helpless whimpers and panting that turned Hisashi on even more. The biting he was delivering to Inko's neck was starting to get even more aggressive as he ground his cock against her covered pussy with longer and faster strokes.

Not wanting to waste more time, Hisashi lifted himself up before using one hand and violently ripping off Inko's panties. The action made Inko a tad bit wetter than she was before. They had been very passionate, experimental and hardcore in their younger years since their first time. But after having Izuku, their sex life lost a bit of steam but kept all the love. This night was different.

Hisashi lowered himself back down and locked eyes with his wife. They peered down at their intimate parts in unison. The little minx that Inko had hidden away in herself since becoming a mother, was starting appear again. This side of her was more active during her and Hisashi's younger days when they loved each other and at times wanted nothing other than good sex that often led to dirty moments that would make her blush in embarrassment now.

Inko grasped Hisashi's erection, stroking it before placing the tip against her wet snatch. The two began panting like animals as Inko rubbed Hisashi's cock against her pussy furiously, her juices and his precum making stains on the sheets. Hisashi squeezed his eyes shut and let his head drop so he could latch onto Inko's neck again.

Inko slowly guided Hisashi's cock into her pussy, filling her up. The woman's hands found their way onto her husband's now bare shoulders, fingers gliding across muscle and scars. The man rocked his hips back and forth, setting a rhythm as he grinded his cock inside of his wife. Inko let out low moans and continued to pant.

"Oh Hisashi… your c-cock… it's filling me up so good!" She moaned.

"And you're so wet Inko… at this point I won't last long." He groaned into her neck.

The two continued to grind into each other for several minutes. Hisashi stopped for a moment before sitting up to be just on his knees. He discarded the dress shirt that had been clinging to his arms and fully exposed his upper body to his wife. Inko was lying there licking her lips hungrily. Seeing her husband's exposed upper body always drove her wild. Just as she was about to let her hands explore his sculpted physique, Hisashi had tugged down the top half of her nightgown, revealing very beautiful, firm breasts. The action made Inko jolt in surprise and before she uttered a single word, Hisashi grabbed both breasts and then took one in his mouth. The action made Inko shiver in delight and her hands slowly threaded their way into Hisashi's hair. Despite how spikey and curly it was, Hisashi's hair was softer than any fabric Inko had felt. Her face still flush, Inko arched her back and closed her eyes in bliss as she grasped Hisashi's head.

"Oh baby…" she murmured.

Hisashi, cock still embedded in his wife's pussy, alternated for a few moments which of his wife's tits to suck on. Knowing that they both needed release, Hisashi stopped and placed his hands on Inko's bare hips, her nightgown wrapped around her torso. He elevated her hips some before violently thrusting into her. The action caused Inko to gasp and writhe beneath Hisashi. The warrior and man within Hisashi unleashed some stress and aggression into his thrusts. He had a firm grip on Inko's hips as he continued to thrust in and out of her violently, filling the room with sounds of juices mixing and skin slapping against each other.

"F…F…Fuck me! Keep fucking me! Fuck my pussy hard Hisashi!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly.

Fun fact… Hisashi made sure to get an apartment that had rooms that were soundproofed. So he lucked out when he got this one in particular. Until he could get a house for the family like his good friends did, he would settle for the apartment. All that said…

"Such a naughty woman screaming like that. I'm going to make you cum hard you slut." He growled in response.

After several more minutes the couple felt their end coming soon. Inko unraveled first, squirting heavily into Hisashi's lap and torso. Hell she let out so much of her juices it felt like she was peeing. And Hisashi was soon to follow afterwards, his balls tightening as a sign of his approaching climax. Just as he was about to ask his wife where she wanted him to cum, she wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his torso like a lifeline. The vice grip of her very wet womanhood made Hisashi let out a low groan as he emptied himself deep into her womb. Spurt after spurt of Hisashi's baby making batter made Inko orgasm again, the woman dragging her nails across her husband's back. In response to his wife's aggressiveness, he bit into her neck again leaving yet another mark.

After assuring himself he had emptied his balls into his wife, the man rolled onto his back, sweaty and feeling a tad bit lighter. His left hand had wrapped around her right and he squeezed it in a meaningful gesture. He looked over with a curious expression that was replaced with a warm smile. A face that was once stained with tears was now one of relief and happiness.

The glow of their post coital session continued to remain, even as they snuggled bare naked under ruined sheets. Both husband and wife lied on their sides as they gazed at each other lovingly.

"That. Was. Amazing." Hisashi declared with a lopsided grin.

Inko giggled, the heavenly sound making Hisashi's heart flutter as he inched himself closer.

"That it was. You have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you Hisashi." Inko told him with a warm smile.

The man raised an eyebrow as he propped his head up on his hand, peering down at his wife.

"Believe me I could tell. Speaking of just what-"

"Izuku and I were at the doctor's office today." She interrupted.

Hisashi gazed down with a curious look as Inko avoided his eyes with a saddened frown. Hisashi started piecing together just why both his wife and son would go to the doctor's office today. The man glanced at the bedroom door, remembering what he had promised his little boy before checking on the boy's mother.

"Inko… what happened?" He asked, bluntness evident in his tone.

The woman flinched a little before sighing. She sat up, causing Hisashi to do so also. The woman used her quirk to attract one of the pillows that had fallen off and clutched it against her chest with both hands. Inko then felt Hisashi scoot closer to her as he wrapped an arm around her signaling silent support. Finally she let go and told him.

"Ever since quirks first appeared, the world experienced them firsthand until roughly 80% of the population was diagnosed with some sort of quirk no matter how weak or strong." She began.

Hisashi nodded. Basic quirk history was something taught in all schools. Quirks came at a time where the world was making progress after the two most devastating wars known to mankind.

"Those with strong enough quirks become heroes. Others contribute to society in their own way. But…"

Hisashi squeezed Inko's shoulder. Whatever she was trying to say was likely the reason her emotions and Izuku's were so tumultuous.

"Inko… what are you trying to tell me?" Hisashi gently prodded.

His wife turned to him and her eyes told him all he needed to know. Well there goes half the mystery of why Izuku was miserable. But Hisashi's heart ached nonetheless.

"What happens to those who are… who are…"

"Quirkless. Izuku is one of them isn't he Inko?"

Inko's shoulders slumped as she stared into the bedding. She was too exhausted at this point to really cry anymore. She had run out of tears for today. Hisashi wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her tight as he set his head on top of hers.

"Our little man… he must've been devastated when the doctor told him." Hisashi commented softly.

"And I only made it worse when we got home." She confessed.

Hisashi raised an eyebrow. He had sensed her guilt before they commenced their 'reunion'. Was something she told Izuku a part of this?

"What exactly did you do honey?" He asked.

Inko gave a saddened smile and a hollowed laugh. This was something that upset Hisashi but he hid it very well.

"It's not what I did but what I said. You weren't there when I saw him Hisashi…"

She then went into detail about how the evening went since she and Izuku got back. She even included the bits at the doctor's office. The part that caught Hisashi's attention was how the doctor mentioned the small chance of Izuku being a late bloomer. Not many circumstances or scenarios that Hisashi could think of would include Izuku becoming a late blooming Quirk user except…

(_"Shao Lao… your power and the training grounds of K'un-Lun may be what my son needs to become a hero, and bringing out his quirk in the process."_)

Hisashi was brought out of his train of thoughts when Inko concluded her tale of the events from earlier.

"He looked at me… almost begged for me to tell him that he could be a hero… just like Toshi. Hisashi… I couldn't…"

"You couldn't tell him because you were scared he might get hurt pursuing his dream." He finished for her.

Inko sighed a sad sigh. She turned her head and looked to the side of the bed, trying not to let the guilt and shame consume her. Hisashi used some of his Chi to soothe her like he sometimes would. Now he just needed to vocally assure her.

"Honey… you did the right thing. You were acting as a mother at that point. And breaking down like that? You were only showing your fear in a way Izuku could somewhat understand. We both believe in him but at that moment you couldn't voice it because you feared what would happen to our boy." He reasoned.

"The world's cruel enough as it is Hisashi. Sure I did the right thing to comfort him but I…"

"Enough of that Inko. You are a damn good mother and the best wife anyone could ask for. Don't ever think otherwise."

Hisashi slowly eased Inko back beneath the sheets and spooned her from behind. His strong arms were wrapped snugly around her midsection as he buried his face in where hair and neck were.

"Tomorrow morning we're having breakfast as a family. Right after, we're spending the day together and we're going to promise Izuku our full support. He will follow his own path honey. I believe it." He declared with determination.

Inko's face took on a serene, peaceful expression. She smiled as she closed her eyes and snuggled more into her husband's embrace. The man smiled in response and tickled his wife a bit with his mustache. Inko giggled as she placed one of her hands on top of Hisashi's.

"With you around my dragon… I'm ready to believe in anything."

Both parents fell asleep peacefully. The next day was awaiting a promise of better things.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Inko had slipped into a pair of striped pajama bottoms, a white tank top and her bathrobe. Hisashi decided to wear a dark color t-shirt and a darker colored pair of pajama bottoms of his own. Hisashi told Inko he would wait in the living room while Inko went to go wake up Izuku. After what happened the previous day, the mother was nervous to be with alone with her son for a few moments. But Hisashi gave her a small confidence boost in the form a kiss and a good slap of her shapely rear end.

The woman blushed at the door for a moment before shaking it off and entering.

"Izuku?"

It was early in the morning but not too early. The sun was already up and the city was starting to become active like it usually did. The room, filled with all things All Might, received its only light through the blinds until Inko had opened the door. She allowed some of the light from the hallway to creep in as she made her way over to the bed.

She sat on the edge and reached over to run her hand through Izuku's hair, curly and spikey just like his dad. She smiled down as her precious boy slept peacefully.

(_"Oh my little boy…"_)

The contentment and happiness she felt gave way to sadness, yet she still smiled on.

(_"It's a cruel world out there Izuku. It's hard enough knowing that you'll grow up before I even have time to blink."_)

Izuku yawned a bit as he stirred a bit. Even without Hisashi's abilities, Inko knew her son would wake up soon.

(_"I only want you to be happy and safe. It's all I'm asking for…"_)

Inko took a moment to sigh before composing herself, giving her normal smile time to make its way onto her face. She took her hand from Izuku's head and placed it on his shoulder. Inko gently nudged the young boy.

"Izuku? Sweety? It's time to wake up." She half whispered.

Izuku mumbled something as he slowly started coming to. Inko felt her heart ache yet again for what happened the previous day. She watched as her son slowly sat up in the bed, stretching before letting his hands settle by his sides. The little boy looked to his right to see his smiling mother. He blinked a few times before yawning again.

"Morning Momma…" He slurred.

Inko giggled a bit before coming up with an idea. She wordlessly had Izuku scoot over so she had more room to sit on the bed. She wrapped an arm around him and brought her to her side.

"Did you sleep well sweety?" She asked.

Izuku looked down and nodded wordlessly. Inko frowned a bit before sighing. She rocked Izuku a bit, the warmth of her embrace filling Izuku with a sense of comfort and peacefulness. After several moments of silence Inko broke whatever spell took hold.

"Are you mad at me?" She finally asked.

Izuku's eyes widened a bit before his face returned to its saddened frown.

"No…" he replied.

"Then what is it?"

Izuku bit his lip and clutched the sheets with his small hands. He was still too broken over the fact he didn't have a quirk. His heart was also aching because he felt like his mother didn't believe in him or his dream. It was bad enough being bullied at school by Kacchan…

"I… I…"

Inko hugged her son a little tighter and gave an encouraging smile. Although deep down her emotions were a mess. She was hoping her own son wouldn't hate her for essentially crushing his dreams. Though she never truly answered the question with a more measured reply, her actions made Izuku think differently.

Inko watched as Izuku looked up at her, eyes watery as he was ready to cry again. He choked back a sob as he struggled to find the words. He needed to know for sure if his dream was nothing more than a lame fantasy.

"Momma… do you think I can be a hero without a quirk?" He asked almost pleadingly.

Izuku was clearly struggling to hold back tears. It was clear to Inko that her actions last night must've done more to her son than she thought. She gave the little boy a gentle smile before placing a soft kiss on his head and hugging him closer.

"Yes you can sweety. I believe you can do it. Quirk or no Quirk, you'll be an amazing hero."

Izuku's watery eyes shot wide open. He pulled back from his mother a bit to look at her clearly. Although young and a tad bit naïve, he trusted his mother implicitly. He had no reason to think she would lie to him. So when she smiled her usual smile, he felt deep down in his heart that she meant what she said.

He was so Happy he started laughing as he launched himself back into his mother's embrace. Inko returned the hug with gusto and enjoyed the feeling of giving her son the support he needed. She needed to believe in him and she had reason to believe that Izuku not getting a Quirk may be a blessing in disguise. Besides, the doctor did say he could still be a late bloomer.

Izuku pulled back, wiping his tears away before looking at his mother again.

"But why didn't you say it before Momma?" He asked.

He was simply curious and if he wasn't really angry with her. Disappointed? Only slightly. Being a hero… saving lives… making the world a better place meant everything to him.

Inko sighed before running her hand through her son's hair. Although she looked sad, she smiled and the weird look on her face made Izuku frown.

"I didn't say it last night because you were hurting. Having a Quirk meant so much to you that I was devastated when the doctor told you that you didn't have one." She began.

Izuku blinked as he took that in. His silence gave Inko the notion she could continue. The woman continued to mindlessly run her hand through her son's hair as she spoke softly.

"The world isn't a nice place all the time Izuku. There are bad people out there that I'm sure even gives All Might trouble. Thinking about you one day facing people that bad made me afraid…"

"Afraid of what Momma?"

Inko smiled a bit at Izuku's question. He was still so young… he wasn't ready to face the world yet. Hopefully, one day he would face the danger and overcome the odds.

"I was afraid that one day I might lose you. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt or worse. So last night I couldn't tell you what you wanted… no, needed to hear. Although I never told you outright, I knew then and there that you thought I didn't believe you could be a hero." She revealed.

Frowning even deeper, Izuku wanted to know what else his mother was thinking. But that didn't mean he didn't let her previous words sink in. She meant it when she said she believed he could be a hero. At the same time though, he wanted to know why the sudden change. Adults, including his parents, were honestly confusing to him.

"But what made me say otherwise, was the fact that deep down you have the heart of a hero. I know without a doubt that you would do anything to protect those who can't fight back. You, my little hero, are going to do great things one day and I'm going to support you all the way!" She declared with a bright smile.

This declaration brought a wide, sparkling smile to Izuku's face, making him hug his mother again. The pair hugged each other, cheeks rubbing in affection as they poured their love into one another.

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too my little Izuku."

"Well isn't this something?"

A new voice brought the two out of their embrace. Inko smiled as she looked to the door, lights now turned on. Izuku moved his body so he could see clearly who the voice belonged to. Although it seemed familiar to him, he still couldn't quite place just who it was. He gasped in surprise as his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Papa!"

Hisashi was leaning on the door way with a warm smile on his face. He got on one knee as Izuku managed to hop out of both his bed and his mother's embrace before rushing into his father's arms. Inko beamed as she saw the two most important men in her life hug each other like they had just seen each other for the first time in a long time.

Hisashi pulled back and placed his hands on his son's tiny shoulders. He looked over his son appraisingly. He had missed his little man. Quirk or no Quirk, Izuku was a bright young boy with a great future ahead of him.

"Hey there kiddo. How's my favorite hero doing? Been out protecting the innocent and saving the day?" He asked.

Izuku nodded rapidly, getting a chuckle out of his father. What Izuku didn't know was that Hisashi came home the night before and had been listening to the entire conversation that just occurred.

"When did you get back Papa?" Izuku asked with excitement.

"Just last night. I was hoping to sneak in and surprise you and your mother but I was still a bit… tired." Hisashi replied with a sheepish expression.

Inko giggled at the interaction between father and son. She always did love and enjoy seeing the two interact.

"Plus I have a gift for the both of you and I want you to open while we're all together." Hisashi added.

Izuku would have told his father how excited he was to receive his gift… had his stomach not growled loudly. Izuku's face burned as he looked down and clutch the edges of his shirt. Hisashi chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair.

"I think that would be my cue to go make breakfast. Why don't you two occupy yourselves for a bit?" Inko suggested.

"That's a great idea. I can catch up with our little hero here while you do that." Hisashi agreed as he stood up.

Inko smiled before giving Hisashi a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Hisashi watched her leave while Izuku looked up at his father with a wide smile. The older man looked down at his son before leaning over and placing a hand on his head.

"Quirk or no Quirk you'll always be our son. We love you and know that no matter how hard it gets from here on, you can be a hero."

Izuku suddenly looked at his father with awe and admiration. The older Midoriya just smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Izuku was confused, yet happy all at the same time.

"Papa… how did you-"

"I have my ways son. I have my ways." Hisashi interrupted in a mock way to be somewhat ominous.

Izuku didn't care at the moment and smiled. He hugged his father's leg, smiling with his eyes closed. Hisashi just looked on warmly, enjoying the sudden change in Izuku's aura.

"Thank you for believing in me Papa."

Hisashi chuckled before picking up the young and held him up by his right arm.

"No problem son. Now let's go, I think I'm a bit hungry and I missed your mom's cooking." The man said with a bright smile.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Izuku cheered.

That would be a day long remembered by the trio. Izuku would especially be fond of this memory when he looked back on it. This is how it all started. This is the beginning of Izuku's road to being the greatest hero in the world.

* * *

**A/N: And cut!**

**Feelings on Hisashi being in the story? An influential dad who dabbled in the world of vigilantism? Sign Izuku up for sure. Plus I hope you loved the fluff I added in. 4 year old Izuku is as cinnamon roll as it gets.**

**Plus again… Hisashi Midoriya!**

**Is this AU? Oh yeah!**

**You guys are probably wondering who Inko's best friend is? I'll give you a hint… ash blonde hair and likes to yell a lot.**

**Was the lemon necessary? Meh. I added it because I felt like it. And even after revision of the chapter I kept it in.**

**What's next? We skip ahead a few years to check in on our favorite trio of people with green hair. After that, Chapter 3 and 4 start the actual story which involves: middle school bullies, weirdoes with sludge quirks, some buff guy who clenches his butt cheeks when he punches things (…) and a heroine who doesn't mind giving fan service. But hey it's My Hero Academia and I'm only getting a tad bit creative here and there. Just a tad bit…**

**Anyways, thanks for the continued support. Review the story so far, give it your thoughts and make sure to recommend to a friend.**

**Signing off!**


	3. A Trip to K'un-Lun

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I'm digging the fact you guys are enjoying the start of a new story.**

**Will the other stories be updated? Yes! When?**

…

…

**I have no clue! :'D (Yes I tried to do an emoji. I regret nothing.)**

**Vacation ended for me so it's back to the grind of work. Plus I've been brainstorming more story ideas and working on other projects for the site.**

**I've also been re-watching classic anime. Remember Saint Seiya and G-Gundam? I loved both of those shows. That said, I forget how dramatic Saint Seiya could be. Still awesome though.**

**Anyways I hope COVID hasn't got you down too much. I know people don't like being cooped up but soon this turbulent time that we've all been going through will pass.**

**Now then, onto the story!**

**Warning: This story is rated M for Mature. The content that you will read is intended for Mature Audiences only. Some of it is graphic in nature and viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fist, as the character and anything to do with Iron Fist's story is owned by Marvel.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, as that is owned by Kohei Horikoshi (It was written and illustrated by him so that counts as something, the story technically is his baby).**

* * *

_Mustatafu, Japan_

_Midoriya Residence_

"Hisashi… I love you. I really do. But please… PLEASE tell me why? Why in the world you would take Izuku out of school?"

Hisashi Midoriya sat at the table with his arms crossed. Since it was an off day, Hisashi went for the casual look of a light green polo and jeans. Although serious, there was a bead of sweat that slowly traveled down his brow. Looking at him with the most menacing aura was his wife Inko. Inko was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and a yellow apron. She stood away from him, arms crossed and mustering the most intimidating glare she could.

Whenever Inko was angry… boy she was angry.

Hisashi took a moment to clear his throat before straightening himself.

"Honey… when I tell you what I found out today, you'll probably change your tune." He replied.

Inko narrowed her eyes at her husband. She might have had a clue as to why Izuku was being pulled but she needed to hear her husband out. She nodded before pulling a chair out and taking a seat. She crossed her arms again and put her penetrating gaze back on her husband.

"Alright… I'm listening." She told him.

Hisashi and Inko stared at each other a few moments, the heat of each other's glares cooling down a bit. Hisashi sighed before uncrossing his arms and leaning forward on the table.

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Earlier that day_

"So let me get this straight… you knew, you KNEW my son was being bullied. Bullied by someone who I have considered a nephew since the day he was born. Not only that, said boy also has a posse who has also been bullying my son for god knows how long. And yet you and the teachers here did nothing about it. Even when you saw it with your own eyes, you just outright ignored it." Hisashi recapped with a level tone.

The man in the suit that sat across was sweating bullets after being hit with the frostiest glare he had ever experienced. This man was of course the principal of the primary school that Izuku attended. He had dealt with angry parents before but it just didn't happen often. Usually, issues with parents and their children were resolved within a matter of minutes or hours depending on the circumstances. This on the other hand was different. And it all came down to the little boy seated to Hisashi's left.

_Izuku Midoriya, Age: 7_

_Quirk: Quirkless_

Clutching his shorts and looking down with anxious eyes was Izuku Midoriya, diagnosed Quirkless at the age of 4. For three years Izuku moved on, still wanting to attain his dream of being a hero like All Might. But those three years were not easy. He endured the bullying of his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo or 'Kacchan' as he called him. What was worse came the social alienation. Girls made fun of him, guys picked on him and teachers treated him like a burden. He was still just a young boy who wanted to make the world a better place. Yet the world showed cruelty to him at such a young age. It was unfair. But Izuku trudged forward, even as his parents hit him with questions concerning his wellbeing. Even though Hisashi still had a job that kept him constantly traveling, he was always updated on his son's wellbeing. After three years, ever since the fateful day where he uplifted his family, it wasn't enough. And now, now Hisashi was fed up.

"Mr. Midoriya, I assure you-"

"You can't assure a damn thing. I don't need your assurances, I need answers." Hisashi interrupted with a growl.

The principal sat up straighter and gulped. He adjusted his tie as he did his best to tell Hisashi the truth… for what good it was worth.

"W-Well… given that we have so many kids to look after and with the various quirks they have…"

"Uh-huh."

"My staff here may have a hard time dealing with petty squabbles and instances of 'bullying' you might speak of. The teachers here can't be everywhere trying to stop every bad thing that happens with the students." The man lied.

The lie he sent across the line failed miserably.

"I call bullshit principal." Hisashi countered with a raised brow.

The principal looked taken aback by the foul language. He was about to deliver a retort until he looked into Hisashi's eyes again. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the full force of Hisashi's… aura?

(_"What is going on? Just what is this?"_) the man thought trembling.

"I have my suspicions as to why Izuku is being treated this way. I won't say it out loud but you and I both know the truth." Hisashi began.

Even young Izuku was trembling. He felt his father's fierce yet protective aura surround him. His father's quirk was fire breath right? So just what was this feeling he got sitting next to the man whose blood ran through his veins?

"I get it. My son's Quirkless. Hell, it was a shock to me too when I found out about it. I came home from a business trip the same night he found it to console his mother. She felt like she had failed and I had to remind her that things happen for a reason."

Hisashi closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"It was the day after my wife finally had the courage to tell my son what I know to be true in my heart. One day Izuku will be a hero, quirk or no quirk. He has the heart for it more than anyone else I know except one man who matches it."

Hisashi opened his eyes and a familiar power surged in his being, only a little bit though.

"That man was my best friend at U.A., the same school where true dreams of a hero are fulfilled. Izuku will attend U.A. come hell or highwater. He will become a hero."

Hisashi stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Izuku glanced up before getting out of his own chair and grabbing his bag. After sliding the straps on, Izuku glanced up at his father, who now moved his hand to his head.

"Izuku will be a damn good hero. This… 'experience' you put him through will only push him to be the best hero he can be. And the best part is he won't have to deal with you or this incompetent staff anymore." Hisashi concluded with a smirk.

The principal was shocked and a bit offended at the statement, no matter how true it was. Hisashi didn't give the man a chance at a retort, given it was probably going to be weak. So, the father and son duo retreated out the office victorious.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Inko at this point had her hands in her lap. She stared down with a frown, letting the details of that meeting sink in. Not only that, Hisashi told her everything else she needed to know concerning Izuku being bullied.

"I knew something was wrong and yet…" she began with her frown worsening.

"Honey, we both knew something was going on. We just had outside distractions that kept us from finding out the truth sooner." Hisashi soothed.

"But is taking him away from school the right thing to do? I mean, we have done some studying on grade school level education but homeschooling might be pushing it a bit." Inko said with concern.

Hisashi leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. He glanced towards his wife with a cocked brow.

"Yes it is the right thing to do. And I plan on taking it a step further."

Inko looked at her husband with slightly widened eyes, her hands starting to tug and clench the apron she was wearing. Something in her husband's tone had her even more concerned than before. Just what was going on in his head?

"Hisashi… what do you mean?" She warily asked.

Ever since Hisashi found out his son was quirkless three years ago, the Midoriya patriarch had been biding his time in finding a way to help his son. Plan A, was meant to give Izuku Quirk training as well as practical combat training mixed in with high intensity physical exercise. But since Izuku's quirk never manifested that plan went out the window.

"Honey… I believe it's time that I give Izuku my power. I want Izuku to take my place as Iron Fist." He announced deadly serious.

Inko gasped and one of her hands flew to her mouth. Ever since Inko learned every bit of Hisashi's past, she had knew deep down there may be a chance the power of Shao Lao may one day be passed on to Izuku. As far as Hisashi was concerned, K'un-Lun had been at peace for so long and although the city still had its warriors, it really didn't need Iron Fist to be there. Hisashi essentially had the elders and masters permission to leave and go as he pleased. Plus he still had family there. And when time allowed, he would secretly go to the mystical city while traveling on business.

Regardless, Inko was very hesitant and very afraid of Izuku having the same power that Hisashi earned all those years ago. She knew of the training and the trials one would have to go through to become Iron Fist.

"Not only that, I plan on taking extended leave. Both of us and our son will be going to K'un-Lun so that Izuku can begin his training." He added.

Inko stood up quick, chair sliding back violently as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled.

"Inko…"

"Don't you dare 'Inko' me! Go to K'un-Lun? We can't just pack up and leave on the spot because we've finally found the problem ailing our son!" She told him slightly enraged.

Now it was Hisashi's turn to be angry. He slowly stood out of his chair, hands turned to fists at his side.

"And what would you have me do? I've been planning on helping our son should he ever get his quirk. Unfortunately that hasn't happened and I can't wait forever to train him." He retorted with narrowed eyes.

"Plan? Train him?" She asked with a raised brow.

Hisashi kept his narrowed eyes on her before closing them and walking away from the table. He felt his wife's gaze on his back as he paced the living room for a moment before turning to look at her, arms once again crossed.

"I held out the hope that one day his quirk would manifest, just like the doctor told you that day Izuku got the diagnosis. My original plan was to train Izuku with his Quirk and give him even more training to help with the physical aspects of being a hero. But after three years of waiting and today, that plan is no longer valid." He explained.

Inko walked over in front of him and looked at him. She put her hands on her hips and still gave her best glare at her husband. The tension in the room was thickening.

"I assume you had a backup then?" She queried, knowing the answer.

"Yes. I had planned on passing my power onto Izuku by training him. I was going to start from the ground up and give him the hellish training regimen I endured to attain the power of the Iron Fist. That way by middle school, Izuku would be ready to apply for UA and be ahead of some of his peers." Hisashi replied.

Inko had to admit, that was a solid plan. Too solid. She hated it with every fiber in her being. If this plan went through, their lives would suddenly be uprooted just so Izuku can train to be a hero. Not only that, the risk to Izuku's wellbeing was very high, especially if Hisashi's stories of his training were anything to go by.

"Hisashi, I'm glad you thought things this far. Really I am…"

Inko trailed off, leaving the unspoken words just hanging in the air. Hisashi sighed and knew that Inko would fight this.

"But?"

Inko narrowed her eyes at him, lips drawn into a tight line.

"But Izuku is still just a boy. You, your father and your grandfather along with other members of your family went through hellish training that makes normal martial arts training and hero training look tame. I won't have you jeopardize our son's life like this!" She told him, volume increasing.

"Inko you're being unreasonable! I know you don't want to see him hurt, I get that. But you have to face facts here. Izuku needs this. We both know how unforgiving the world of heroes is. Just look at what happened with Toshi and his mentor." He pointed out.

Inko still held a fierce glare on the man, both sets of green eyes staring at the other. The contest demanded someone break first. Surprisingly, Hisashi glanced away with a pained, bitter look. This argument had brought up some bad memories.

"Hell if anything look what happened to me. And my crazy ass went outside the rules just to keep people safe. To keep the both of you safe at one point until I called it quits for good." He added.

Inko's gaze softened somewhat before she too glanced away. She wrapped her arms around herself before turning her back to her husband. Hisashi still looked away, contemplating ways to help convince his wife that this was the right path.

"Hisashi, at least tell me this. How exactly were you planning to train him? As I said before he's so young, his body wouldn't handle the strain."

Hisashi finally looked her way. He didn't need his senses telling him how she really felt. She was anxious, nervous and above all upset. They hated that Izuku was quirkless. They hated that he was bullied for being quirkless. But Inko especially hated what Izuku might… no what he was going to go through. Time was not on their side and options were limited.

"Inko… I already accounted for that. I wanted to start off with the basics of Martial Arts and Chi control before moving onto the more demanding stuff. I promise you, him getting killed during this training will not happen. We'll both be with him every step of the way." He told her.

That unwavering confidence…

The warmth in the assurances…

It was moments like these Inko could always put faith in Hisashi. Lean on his strength. That said… after years of being together, Inko had gotten strength of her own. She wasn't at the level of Hisashi, oh lord no. But she continued to lean on him, learn from him and love him with all her heart. And this was such a pivotal moment in their lives where they needed to let the cards they were dealt with play out. They needed each other and they needed their strength. Not just for themselves… but for Izuku.

Inko took a deep breath before releasing a heavy sigh. Hisashi uncrossed his arms and walked over, stopping a foot away from his wife.

"I'm crazy you know that? I honestly can't believe I'm willing to go with this. But then again you always did have a way with words." She thought aloud with a small smile.

Hisashi himself smiled before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Inko's midsection. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and Inko closed her eyes and leaned into her husband's embrace.

"We'll make it work honey, I promise. We need to be strong for Izuku and guide him as best we can." He softly spoke into her ear.

"I know. But something else worries me…" she admitted.

Hisashi quirked a brow. Although the matter regarding Izuku had been for the most part settled, what troubled Inko now could be anything Hisashi hoped to put to rest quickly.

"What is it?" He queried.

Inko bit her lip and looked over a few pictures on the dresser. Hisashi followed her gaze and glanced over the pictures as well. It was then his eyes locked onto a special picture from his High School years. Toshi of course was missing from the picture but in it was everyone else. From left to right it was Hisashi in his UA school uniform, Inko in her Shiketsu High uniform, a grinning ash blonde girl with red eyes and a brown haired boy with glasses. The blonde girl was Inko's longtime friend at Shiketsu while the brown haired boy was one of Hisashi's friends at UA.

It then clicked why Inko was worried. There were going to be other people affected by Hisashi's grand plan of turning Izuku into a hero.

"Shit." Hisashi cursed.

Inko let herself out of her husband's embrace. She kissed him on the cheek before heading down the hallway.

"I'll go talk to Izuku. Until then we have a lot we need to do before we go." She told him as she left.

Hisashi waited until she was out of hearing range before releasing a deep sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Now came the part of the plan where he had to put his affairs into order. Talking to who he worked with and for had been easy. He was such a major contributor to his company's success that he had a good amount of leeway. Plus it helps when you are the one holding the majority of the company's shares. But money never really mattered. It was just a resource used to provide for his family.

That said, when it came to personal business… things were not as simple. He had not seen Toshi in what felt like ages since Toshi became the Symbol of Peace. That wouldn't be an issue.

(_"But these are people you consider family. Their… son, the little piss ant that he is, will always be family."_) Hisashi thought to himself.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Hisashi picked up his cellphone and slipped on his shoes as he left. There was a note on the table for Inko that he would be heading out soon.

There was an old friend he needed to see.

* * *

_Evening_

_Dagobah Municipal Park Beach_

"What?!"

Looking out at the debris filled landscape of what used to be a beach, Hisashi Midoriya stood like an unstoppable force as the wind blew threw his hair. But the winds of the sea were tainted by the trash and waste that were present on the beach.

Fun fact: Dagobah Municipal Park Beach or Dagobah Beach had been one of the landmarks near the city. For decades, the pristine sand and crashing ocean waves welcomed every citizen from the youngest child to the family pet. Hell, Dagobah Beach was also where Hisashi Midoriya proposed to Inko (cliché right?).

But back to the story.

Looking at Hisashi with shock, hurt and a bit of confusion was Masaru Bakugo, Hisashi's longtime friend since their days at UA… and Katsuki's dad. Another interesting thing to note was who Masaru was married to… her name was Mitsuki and she was Inko's friend during their days at Shiketsu. What's more interesting was the dynamic of the relationship Mitsuki and Masaru shared but that is a small tale for another time.

Masaru had spikey brown hair, wore squared framed glasses, a slight mustache and stood an inch shorter than his friend. Masaru was well versed in both business and law just like Hisashi. But Masaru was more soft spoken than his friend.

"My family and I are going away for a while Masaru. Although I don't know how long it will be, it will definitely be some time before we come back." Hisashi stated again.

"But why though? Is there something going on with the family I should know about?" Masaru questioned with concern.

Hisashi chuckled a bit before uncrossing his arms and placing a hand on Masaru's shoulder. He looked at his longtime friend with assurance and a smile.

"Old friend, everything is just fine. In fact, let's just say things are going to be looking up for my family, especially my son."

Masaru blinked several times before his face scrunched up in concern. What was going on with Izuku?

"Is he okay Hisashi? He hasn't found himself in any trouble has he?"

Hisashi sighed before withdrawing his hand and crossing his arms again. He looked out to the cluttered trash heap that the beach had become. Again, he thought what a waste it had been that it ended up like this. But that was something to worry about later.

"I found out Izuku has been bullied for being Quirkless. It's been going on for three years. Even worse the teachers and caretakers at Izuku's school have turned a blind eye to it all." Hisashi explained.

The green haired man glanced over to his friend and leveled him with a cool stare that did not go with his inner rage. Masaru's face shifted into one of shock and slight indignation. Someone he had very much considered like a nephew was going through such rough treatment? And everyone with any authority and sense turned a blind eye?!

Masaru tilted his head down, a look of frustration on his face as his fists tightened at his sides.

"Hisashi… I had no clue."

"Nor did I old buddy, but what's done is done. Izuku will be much better off in new surroundings and with people who care for him. I know for a fact that some of my extended family will be happy to see him."

Masaru looked up again and let some tension drain from his body. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh before continuing their talk.

"So I'm guessing you want him to become the next Iron Fist then?"

Hisashi didn't say a word as he looked his friend dead in the eye. Both held a tense stare down before they both looked out to the cluttered landfill. Just past the trash and debris was the sunset and the ocean.

"It's the only way Masaru. He doesn't have a Quirk to call his own. With Shao Lao's power and all the training he will do, he will have a fighting chance to be the hero he always wanted to be. I want to elevate him to achieve that dream." Hisashi stated.

Masaru sighed as he nodded his head. It was crazy enough attending school with Hisashi and Toshinori. It was even crazier knowing their secrets. Seriously, why did he have to have all this information hidden away in the back of his brain? But he then again he wasn't a hero.

(_"I'm raising a future one while the man standing next to me was a hero in his own right. Laws be damned he did what he had to…"_)

"I'm all for this Hisashi… but are you sure you want to do things this way?" Masaru queried.

Hisashi closed his eyes and tilted his head down. The Midoriya patriarch didn't have many options available to him. He had to do this. Even if it meant his career was taking a bit of a dive and certain connections in his life wasn't there anymore. What mattered to him was his family. And what also mattered was the dreams of his only son.

"It's the only way Masaru. It's up to Inko and I to set up the proper starting line. Where Izuku goes on his path will be up to him. All I can do is advise him and love him as any father would."

Hisashi opened his eyes and looked ahead to the sea beyond the trash heap. His eyes and posture spoke of pride, wisdom and hope. Masaru placed a hand on Hisashi's shoulder, sending silent support and prayer.

"Maybe just maybe… I can look back and say that I was a good enough father as well. I haven't done enough for my son and maybe just maybe this will be enough to show how much I care. How much I want my son to be something greater than I ever was." Hisashi mused.

Masaru squeezed his friend's shoulder, silently refuting the doubts the green haired male was voicing about himself. The brown haired man hoped his friend found peace in this new transition.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_Bakugo Residence_

The sound of wailing was all that could be heard. On the second floor of a beige colored house, lying in bed with an irritated look on his face was Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's best friend. The wailing that had woken him up minutes prior belonged to his mother who had just received some shocking news.

Rewind back a bit. Not long after Izuku had eaten, conducted hygiene and went to bed, Inko took a cab to the Bakugo Residence. Of course this was done after Hisashi had lured Masaru Bakugo away for a little chat.

Now… Inko Midoriya was sitting on the couch with an apologetic smile while holding out a handkerchief for her very emotional friend.

Her very emotional best friend of several years now…

Sitting next to her, was Mitsuki Bakugo, Inko's best friend since their days at Shiketsu High and a part time model. Mitsuki has spiky ash-blonde hair like her son and red eyes. She constantly maintains a youthful appearance due to her quirk and great quality of life. Additionally, hiding behind the beauty was a keen mind. Years earlier, both Mitsuki and Inko finished Top 10 in their class by the time they graduated. Although somewhat competitive, both ladies loved each other like sisters and had a blast. But the fun came primarily from Mitsuki's influence.

The blonde woman's wild personality is also the reason why she was the one who asked Masaru out and even proposed they get married. Quite the relationship to those who knew…

As Mitsuki continued to wail, Inko rubbed her friend's back in a comforting manner.

"Oh… calm down Mitsuki… I promise it's not that big a deal…" Inko said, slightly nervous.

Mitsuki stopped in the middle of a hiccup, face hidden in her hands. A red eye peeked between fingers and a moment later Inko found her shoulders being grasped by a very emotional blonde.

"Not a big deal?! Are you crazy?! My best friend, stubborn brother in law and nephew are leaving me! How can you tell me to keep calm and not take this so seriously?!" Mitsuki yelled.

Although tears streamed down her face, Mitsuki had an angry expression that showed her true feelings. She violently shook Inko back and forth, the green haired woman smiling the whole time with a sweatdrop.

The next moment found Mitsuki calmed down with the cutest pout the ever so expressive blonde could muster. Inko still sat with an apologetic smile on her face. Now that her best friend was no longer shaking her like a rag doll, Inko did her best to explain the situation. Especially seeing the Midoriya family was on a time crunch since the patriarch and former vigilante made a very big decision.

"Well… it's what our family needs right now Mitsuki. I promise to stay in touch as best I can but…"

Mitsuki's head whipped hard to her friend and Inko flinched a bit, dropping her smile in the process.

"But nothing! This isn't like you or 'Sashi at all! Families just don't up and leave! Especially during the middle of the school year!" Mitsuki yelled.

Inko frowned and tilted her head a bit. Mitsuki had a point. It was the same point (or several) she tried to make with Hisashi that the man understood well. It just wasn't enough…

Mitsuki clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.

"Even worse it's 'Sashi's idea. Honestly girl, I love and hate that man all at the same time. One minute he's the goofy family man and the next minute he's all mysterious. I mean… was he always like that?" the blonde woman prattled on.

Inko's face softened before she let out a sigh. She turned her attention to the half-drank tea on the coffee table.

"The main reason we're doing this is because this is for Izuku…"

Mitsuki glanced over at her friend questioningly. She wanted to ask what was up with the boy who was practically her nephew even if they weren't related by blood.

"We found out things today that… it hurt to know. It even angered us to know that there were certain things going on that we weren't aware of. Although it's drastic, it's the only solution we have right now. Especially given Izuku's condition…"

Mitsuki grimaced at her friend's words. When she found out Izuku had been Quirkless, her first thought was how bad she felt for Izuku. She then thought how wrong it was for someone she considered the hero with the most heart to not have a quirk. After that, she sent her heart out to Inko who fully appreciated the love and support she received from her best friend.

Mitsuki sighed and placed a hand on Inko's shoulder. The two looked to each other before Mitsuki gave the greenette a warm smile.

"Listen to me… I don't care what kind of crazy plan Hisashi has planned for you. But I do know that you better be sending me letters from wherever you land. And take good care of my nephew for me. Otherwise I might have to hurt you." Mitsuki said, ending her words jokingly.

Inko couldn't help but laugh at the absurdness of her friend's statement. Leave it to Mitsuki to break the tension. There was a reason Inko considered Mitsuki to be her sister (by bond and not by blood).

"I'll update you as often as I can." Inko assured with a bright smile.

Mitsuki returned Inko's smile. Chances were Masaru knew more details than what Inko was letting Mitsuki know at the moment. The blonde was more eager to fill in the gaps when her husband returned home. Until then, she thought ahead on life without her close friends nearby and how she was going to break the news to her son Katsuki.

* * *

_Several Days later_

_En Route to China_

_Private Jet_

"Papa, where are we going?" young Izuku asked.

Hisashi, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, cargo pants and dark colored boots, sat comfortably in his seat across from both his son and wife. The man regarded his family for a moment before clearing his throat and gathering his thoughts. Inko was dressed in a turtleneck, dark colored pants and boots with fur trim. Izuku was dressed in a similar way to his father. The young boy looked curiously to the man he had called his other hero.

"We're going to a very special place son. But before we get there, there are some things I need to tell you." Hisashi replied.

Izuku tilted his head, somewhat eager to see what brought on these new changes he was going through with his parents. He wasn't thrilled to be taken out of school, oh heavens no! Izuku loved learning. Izuku loved drawing, coloring, playing with his collectibles and action figures, doing things typical kids would do. But he was disheartened and saddened at the prospect of not continuing school. However, both his parents had explained that a change in scenery was necessary for him to grow. Plus he didn't have to deal with Kacchan or all the bullies anymore. Additionally, no adult outside his small circle of trust would look at him as a burden anymore.

Inko eyed the scenery out the window only showing curiosity and slight wonder while keeping an ear to a talk long overdue.

"So son, what can you tell me about All Might?" Hisashi prompted.

Izuku immediately brightened and his mother giggled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh boy! He's the Number One Hero and a former graduate of UA High! Some people say his Quirk is some form of super enhancement that allows him to run faster, jump higher and hold the weight of buildings in his hands. While others say he has multiple Quirks at his disposal. On top of that All Might has several HQs located in…"

Izuku continued his fan boy tirade, going as far as guessing All Might's diet and what personal preferences he had. Both parents sweat dropped at their son's enthusiasm and hero worship. Once Izuku was done, Hisashi stared at the boy with a smile before letting out a chuckle.

"Well that makes it easier on me then. I guess I should ask you this then…"

Hisashi leaned in with a smirk and his son looked at him curiously.

"Can you tell me who was a part of All Might's graduating class from UA?"

Izuku immediately shook his head as he didn't know the answer. For such a brilliant young boy who devoted himself to everything hero, even he didn't know everything. Hisashi chuckled and smirked again before pointing a thumb at himself.

"Well son, you're looking at one of the people who graduated with All Might many years ago."

Izuku's young eyes widened and lit up. His mouth was slightly agape at the admission from his father. Little did he know, his father was far from done.

"Although I was in the General Ed department I even managed to become friends with the guy long before he became the hero you see every day." Hisashi clarified.

Izuku's still young mind couldn't fathom it. His dad went to school with All Might. He went to UA with the Symbol of Peace. Izuku turned to his mother, eagerness literally coming off of him in waves.

"Is it true Mama?" Izuku asked with brightened eyes.

Inko nodded as she ran a hand through Izuku's somewhat curly hair. She smiled as she looked over to Hisashi.

"It's true. In fact, high school is where I met your father. While he attended UA with All Might and Masaru, I attended Shiketsu High with Mitsuki. After we graduated, your father and I did our best to keep in touch with each other. The two of us didn't really see each other in person until a few years later." She recounted with a smile.

Izuku blinked a few times and tilted his head. So that's how Kacchan's parents knew his parents? What were the odds of that. The last part of Inko's sentence drew Izuku's attention though.

"Why is that Mama?"

Inko and Hisashi shared a glance before nodding to each other. Inko settled her arm around Izuku and got as comfy as she possibly could before looking at Izuku.

"That… will be explained by your father." She replied.

Izuku looked over to his father, the man wearing a serious expression as he reclined in his seat.

"Izuku… son… what I'm about to tell you is a secret that my side of the family has maintained for several generations. Not only does it impact our family but it impacts the people of a place the world knows nothing about."

Izuku was paying rapt attention as Hisashi gathered his thoughts. The man took a drink of water before beginning with the tale before his origin story. He looked out to the window, the view of mountains and snow coming to his eyes.

"It was a long, long time ago…"

_Mountains come into view. Hidden with the mountains is a small city, some of the architecture a cross between various cultures._

"_Nomads from distant lands traveled far and wide and help create a city. This city was hidden in a mountain range that it was later named after. K'un-Lun, the city of the immortals."_

_Monks and Warriors stand side by side. Behind them stood men, women, children and the elderly. Each person was a part of a group that represented the culture they came from._

"_These nomads were by no means ordinary. They were merchants, farmers, monks and most of all warriors."_

_Across a large expanse, groups congregated voicing their displeasure and distrust._

"_Of course they didn't get along in the beginning. Times were tense and there were occasions when people fought."_

_Two people are shaking hands as a massive crowd watches._

"_But it didn't last long. Eventually they all worked together to help build a better and brighter future for themselves. While farmers and merchants worked and the families did what normal families would usually do…"_

_A large monastery sits buried in the mountains, a large set of stairs leading up to it with checkpoints set up along the path._

"_The monks and the warriors came together with the idea of bridging gaps and starting new traditions as one people."_

_A martial arts instructor led dozens upon dozens upon dozens of students in their daily exercise. They went through several martial arts forms and practices…_

_Aikido_

_Boxing…_

_Jiu Jitsu…_

_Muay Thai…_

_Jeet Kune Do/ Kung Fu…_

_Karate…_

_Early forms of Krav Maga…_

_Taijutsu_

_Taekwondo…_

"_They were the best of the best. The pinnacle of martial arts and fighting took place within the hallowed walls of K'un-Lun's sacred temple. Although kept a secret from the world, not too long after K'un-Lun became a city did the place breed its greatest and most powerful warriors that would put some of today's heroes to shame."_

_In a cave outside the city of K'un-Lun, a large beast rose from its resting place. It exited its haven and let out a tremendous roar that carried across the landscape._

"_One day, the citizens of K'un-Lun met the lone inhabitant of the mountains before they had arrived many years prior. He was a large dragon, wings like a bat, scars adorning his snout and limbs, scales the color of blood and glowing amber eyes that saw into your very soul. He was Shao Lao, the undying."_

_Shao Lao swooped down in a clearing, encountering the monks and warriors who represented the people of K'un-Lun._

"_Shao Lao was neutral as he had been observing humans from afar for quite some time. Even in his sleep he watched people come to the mountains he had come to call his home. But that is neither here nor there."_

_Two combatants fought in a ring, surrounded by their peers, mentors and Shao Lao himself._

"_Shao Lao admired the humans who essentially trespassed into his territory. He admired them so much he made them an offer they couldn't refuse. He offered them the power within his heart. The catch… only the strongest could wield it. Then and only then would they be deemed the rightful protector of K'un-Lun."_

_One being stood tall, fist outstretched to the heavens and glowing bright yellow, the same yellow found in Shao Lao's eyes. Behind the being was the silhouette of a roaring dragon, that dragon being Shao Lao._

"The protector from then on was named the Immortal Iron Fist. Iron Fist served not only as a guardian of K'un-Lun and the inheritor to the legacy of Shao Lao, but as a true symbol of hope. In a way he or she is like All Might is to citizens of Japan and the world." Hisashi said.

Izuku was stuck in star struck awe. A part of him wondered if the story was real or if it was a myth. As if sensing the question, Hisashi smiled a confident smile and looked at his son.

"And yes son, that story is indeed true. That mythical city still stands today. We're going there to visit family and begin your hero training." Hisashi informed him.

Izuku quickly shook his head before his face lit up in surprise.

"What?!"

Hisashi chuckled. This was to be expected. He still needed to reveal a few other things but right now easing him into it was the best bet.

"Your father's right Izuku. You're going to become a hero. But first things first we need to start you off with a strong foundation. Even All Might needed to learn the basics of being a hero." Inko commented.

"Which is still up for debate whether he understood the basics or not…" Hisashi muttered beneath his breath.

"And once you get the basics, your real hero training will begin. Before you know it, we'll have you back in middle school and you'll be strong enough to put smiles on faces and beat up the bad guys." Inko continued on, ignoring Hisashi.

Izuku's face lit up. This was his chance to finally be a hero. He was going to get a chance to be like All Might and save the innocent. There was just one problem. Izuku sobered a bit and looked up at Inko with a sad pout.

"But… I don't have a Quirk Momma…" He told her.

"You don't need one for this sweety. Just follow Mommy and Daddy's lead on this one. You will become a hero, you'll see." Inko soothed.

Izuku shyly looked into his lap as his mother brought him closer to her side.

"O-Okay…" Izuku meekly said.

Hisashi sighed before looking out the window. He was ready to tell Izuku his secret but if his estimates were right, they should be closing in on the airstrip. It wasn't completely abandoned. The airstrip near the old, ancient city served as a good resting point for passengers and pilots flying throughout Asia.

(_"I just hope there isn't a blizzard. Last thing I need is to be using my Quirk to reach the city gates…"_)

Hisashi blinked a few times before he let out a silent snicker. The man folded his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and leaned back. The lazy smile confused Inko and Izuku but they just shrugged it off.

(_"Ah hell, we'll be fine. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"_)

* * *

_Sometime Later…_

(_"Me and my big mouth…"_) Hisashi thought with a visible eye twitch.

Hisashi collected himself, tramping down the irritation he felt at what was transpiring around him. He had no doubt jinxed himself and his family, bringing about a ferocious blizzard that would chase away anything with common sense.

(_"Karma can properly go kiss my ass for this one!"_) Hisashi remarked with an angry smile.

Hisashi reared his head back before unleashing torrents of flames from his mouth. The current Iron Fist was doing this to create a stable path while his family was behind him. But how did they get into this predicament?

A few hours earlier, the Midoriyas stepped off of the private jet and found themselves on an airstrip that hadn't seen much activity recently. There was a fueling station along with a small outpost of sorts to help travelers out. Hisashi then explained to his wife and son that the path to K'un-Lun was up a path that led into the mountains. He warned them of the only danger while trying to get to the ancient city… the unpredictability of nature.

Inko and Izuku heeded Hisashi's words… hence why each of them looked like the colorful versions of the Rebel scum on Hoth. Things weren't bad at first though. The walk through the mountains was rather easy at first. Hisashi carried the camping equipment while Inko and Izuku carried food and supplies.

The weather was of course cold, being they were in a mountainous region. However, there was no sign it was supposed to snow at all.

The trio rested for a bit before continuing on. According to Hisashi they still had at least another day's worth of travel before reaching the gates to the city. But with the way they were progressing and the fact that both Izuku and Inko had stayed close to him despite the fact he was going at a faster pace, Hisashi commented on the fact their travel time might be cut down.

So… in the worst way possible… a blizzard suddenly swept through the mountains out of nowhere, slowing the family's progress. The only reason they were able to keep at their original pace was due to the fact Hisashi was using his Quirk: **Fire Breath**. But the blizzard would make sure the family didn't make it in a single day's time.

Hisashi once more used **Fire Breath**, melting the snow in front of him and clearing a path so his family wasn't slowed down. But the winds and the cold were taking its toll. Hisashi slowed his strides and looked back to see Inko holding Izuku up as they braved the inclement weather together. Hisashi's resolve hardened and he realized what he needed to do.

(_"Izuku will be a hero. But right now we have to make camp or else Izuku will get hurt. Worse yet he might die, he isn't used to this like I am."_)

Hisashi then looked to Inko, a slight smile tugging on his lips despite the irritation he felt earlier. Inko looked on ahead, a determined gleam in her eyes and face contorted into a grimace.

(_"Dammit I love that woman! She's stubborn and determined to a fault."_)

Cupping his hands on the sides of his mouth, Hisashi decided to call it a day and tell his family the plan.

"Inko!"

Said woman looked in Hisashi's direction questionably. Izuku for his part kept his eyes closed, clinging to his mother for warmth and hoping the snow woud let up.

"Let's set up camp! At this rate we won't get very far!" Hisashi shouted.

"Oh really? What was your first clue!" Inko yelled sarcastically.

The sarcasm was not lost on Hisashi. The man blinked a few times before he gained his best look of comical anger.

"Oi! This whole thing isn't my fault Inko! What the hell!"

"You easily jinxed before we landed! I saw that look in your eyes Hisashi! How could you?!" Inko shot back.

Izuku, while still clinging to, listened to his mother and father trade insults and barbs. The youngest of the trio sweat dropped, mainly due to the fact that he could tell his parents banter was practically harmless. All they were doing was venting, no harm done.

"Um… can we camp now Momma? My face is getting cold?" Izuku asked.

Inko immediately changed her mood and smiled at her son. Hisashi on the other hand stood tall and crossed his arms. The Midoriya patriarch muttered a few curses under his breath, probably talking about how volatile his wife sometimes is when he pisses her off. She's no Mitsuki Bakugou thankfully. But Mitsuki had some influence during their younger years. Hisashi cursed the high heavens silently as to why they thought it was a good idea for those two to be best friends.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"Ah~!"

The trio let out a collective sight of contentment. Hisashi luckily got a big enough tent for all of them to share. The tents he was able to purchase were usually used by surveyors and scientists who were operating close to the North or South Pole. Additionally, these tents were favorited amongst hikers and climbers who wanted to be a bit more daring.

"Nothing like the warmth of a heat lamp!" Hisashi chirped with a goofy smile.

"Well you've redeemed yourself now dear. Thank you for this." Inko told him.

Hisashi for his part scratched his cheek with his finger and chuckled sheepishly. Their earlier banter reminded him of his slip up and him jinxing all three of them. Speaking of…

(_"To anyone listening… I will happily repent as long as you don't send a blizzard our way."_)

"Papa?"

Inko and Hisashi both looked to Izuku, the child now recovered from his trek through the snow storm. With a look of pure curiosity, Izuku tilted his head.

"Why did you and Momma not see each other for a while?" He asked.

Hisashi's face contorted into one of confusion. What did Izuku mean by that? The older male began to think about it before a light bulb went off.

"Ah! You're wondering why I didn't see your mother after I graduated from UA, right?" Hisashi wanted to confirm.

Izuku replied with several rapid nods. Not wanting her baby boy to be cold, Inko wrapped the blanket around herself and Izuku, bringing him to her side. Hisashi sat up straighter and crossed his arms.

"Well… remember the story of K'un-Lun and the little bit I told you on Iron Fist?" Hisashi asked.

Izuku nodded, remembering the story he still couldn't believe was real. But then again, Quirks coming to life were something of a dream too. Hisashi sighed before looking to the ceiling of the tent. His thoughts and memories combined helping put together an explanation he had heard several times before.

"As I told you, Iron Fist was a guardian of sorts. The best martial artists and protectors were put into tournaments that help decide who would have the honor of facing Shao Lao and claiming his power. What I didn't tell you was how my side of the family was involved."

"It's true. My family has had many interests, history and mythology among them. Even I never heard about all of this until I met your father." Inko cut in.

Izuku nodded his head taking it all in. He looked to his father somewhat expectantly.

"Were my uncles and aunts involved Papa?" Izuku queried.

Hisashi smiled lightly and looked to his family. He let out a chuckle before his eyes focused solely on Izuku.

"Yes and no. My family helped contribute to the safety of K'un-Lun for many years. In fact, I believe I would have to go at least three or four generations back to when my side of the family settled down in K'un-Lun." Hisashi answered.

Hisashi then waved off his previous statement before getting serious.

"Izuku… the first member of my family to achieve the title and power of Iron Fist was none other than your Great-Great Grandfather." Hisashi admitted.

Izuku's eyes widened at that. So his Great-Great Grandfather Hiroshi had at one point been Iron Fist? Izuku of course never met him but his father told many stories about his family, dating all the way back to Izuku's Great-Great Grandmother. But the stories didn't have anything to do with mystical cities or ancient guardians. They were just stories about life growing up.

"When the time came to pass on the mantle, your Great Grandfather Sai won the next tournament and claimed the role of Iron Fist. He, like his father before him, fulfilled that role to the letter and with immense pride." Hisashi said.

"Then what about Grandpa?"

Hisashi's smile soon turned into a frown. That question brought up uncomfortable memories. Although Hisashi had many good times with his father, there was still the topic that seemed to divide them.

"Your… Grandfather Hanzo was a prodigy of sorts. He spent hours upon hours perfecting his craft. You see, being a student at the temple opened up opportunities to practice whatever style tickled your fancy. Your Grandfather decided to dabble in different styles and methods of fighting in order to maximize his potential."

Hisashi said this before he narrowed his eyes and looked at the heat lamp. For a long time, even though he had long let it go, the Midoriya Patriarch still never understood his father's decision. It irked him to a degree that the man he had idolized would throw away a chance at greatness and to do some good in the world.

"However, he wanted the freedom to perfect his skills without the burden of being a guardian. At least that's my theory. It might be why he declined taking part in the tournament. Anyways, your Grandfather Hanzo declined the opportunity to even try. Then, in all his infinite wisdom decided to train me to take his place."

Izuku's eyes comically bulged out his head. He shakily pointed a finger while his mother was ready to admonish him for pointing, as it was rude to do so. But Izuku probably didn't notice after connecting the dots. This explained the odd things he… sensed? Noticed?

"Y-You're… Y-You're… You…" Izuku stammered.

Inko chuckled nervously while Hisashi couldn't help but snicker and smile.

"That's right son. I'm Iron Fist. And I've been Iron Fist even before going to UA." Hisashi told his son.

Izuku couldn't process it all. His father was some legendary guardian from a mythical city? It was just too much. The young, green haired boy had so many questions.

"Understandably you have a lot of questions, which I'll be more than happy to answer. But right now let's get some rest. We still have a long road ahead of us before we reach K'un-Lun."

Izuku would have said something but he yawned before smacking his lips. He didn't want to say it but the trek had taken a lot of energy out of his small body. Inko noticed this and smiled at her son.

"It's ok honey. We'll talk more tomorrow we promise." Inko assured.

"Okay Momma…"

And with that, Izuku went to bed followed soon after by Inko and Hisashi. The blizzard raged for hours on end until the next morning. Hisashi hoped for two things when the next day came. One, that the blizzard would eventually cease and two, that Izuku wouldn't hate him for breaking the law.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"So you were a vigilante Papa?"

Hisashi slowed his pace as he eyed his son out the corner of his eye. To the family's joy, the blizzard had stopped. However, they were snowed in for a bit until Hisashi could properly melt all the snow away. After a few hours, the trio continued their trek onto K'un-Lun, the new difficulty coming in the form of the countless inches of snow they had to go through.

Hisashi looked ahead of him as he felt the worried gaze of his wife bore into him.

"Yes son, I was." Hisashi answered.

"Why?"

Hisashi could tell there was more to the simple question. Why had Hisashi broke the rules? Why had Hisashi become what most everyone considered a villain? Why would Hisashi endanger his life and the lives of those closest to him?

(_"I was supposed to be your hero yet I only betrayed what you saw in me son…"_)

Hisashi sighed for a moment, collecting his thoughts and calming himself. He needed to continue being honest with his son. Right now, trust was key for the future. Izuku needed to trust him and Hisashi couldn't hold back.

"Iron Fist was a guardian from the shadows. The world was and still is not ready for someone like Iron Fist to take the stage. On top of that, my family wanted me to find balance which I whole heartedly agreed with. I wanted to earn a living the right way while keeping people safe." Hisashi replied.

Izuku tilted his head and started to understand it as best he could. To him, his father was still a hero. Sure his father more or less broke the law but he could tell his dad meant well. In fact, deep in Izuku's memory, he remembered the previous year how a fire had taken the lives of tenants in an apartment complex and how no hero was there to help save them. Hisashi had stressed that even the best heroes can't save everyone. No matter how great or powerful a man or woman could possibly be, they couldn't be everywhere at once. Maybe that's why Hisashi was a vigilante?

"Is it because heroes can't help everyone Papa?"

Hisashi smiled and placed a hand on Izuku's back. Inko smiled at the interaction as she trailed her two boys.

"You're exactly right. That's another reason why I did what I did. For what it's worth I don't regret it one bit. Saving lives is more important than anything superficial. Plus, even if the government wanted to hire me I'd refuse in a heartbeat. Iron Fist is a world warrior, not the disposable pawn of a nation."

Izuku looked at his father with sheer admiration. His father would go against all the rules just to fight the bad guys and protect the innocent. He honestly wondered if All Might would be the same?

Izuku smiled and then looked to the path ahead, walking side by side with his father. Inko brightened seeing her favorite boys in the world bond. And Hisashi for one couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride in his son. He knew that Izuku would understand. That understanding would deepen as the boy grew older. Hisashi looked on to the everlasting expanse of snow and mountains as the trio's journey continued.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

They had exhausted their rations and a great amount of energy as they entered what appeared to be a cave. As they ventured in further, the cave only got darker in darker until light was swallowed.

Inko instinctively hugged Izuku close to her body as both mother and son looked on slightly afraid.

"Hisashi…" Inko murmured.

"I know."

Hisashi held up his gloved right hand and made a fist. With a little bit of concentration and effort, Hisashi's fist started to glow golden-yellow. The glow from Hisashi's fist spread for about 5 to 10 meters, thus giving better visibility. Izuku looked at his father in stunned awe while his father simply chuckled.

"This will be yours someday Izuku. What you see now is merely scratching the surface. For now though, let's move on shall we?"

Izuku nodded and with that the trio pressed forward. The walk through the cave lasted nearly an hour, Izuku staying close to Inko out of comfort. Right now the young boy was on edge and he was hoping no scary monsters came out to greet them. He had already learned that dragons (or at least one) were real. He didn't want to test his luck against anything else like Bigfoot, Yetis or maybe the Chupacabra.

That said, his father had reminisced on life in the city of K'un-Lun, talking about stories that featured both friends and family. Plus Hisashi disclosed entertaining stories about his time in UA and what came after. Izuku listened with rapt attention and couldn't help the excitement, joy and admiration he felt. These last two days were a godsend for the father and son duo. The bond they shared only strengthened as a result of this trip. Inko of course was not left out. She pitched stories of her time in Shiketsu and all the memories she shared with Hisashi concerning the older male's Iron Fist persona. It truly was a magical time for Izuku and his parents. Being away from the bullies and naysayers allowed Izuku to enjoy himself more. He never once thought back to the negatives surrounding his life.

As the family continued their trek through the cave, their faces lit up when they saw a bright spot at the end of the tunnel.

"We're close…" Hisashi murmured with a smile.

Izuku and Inko looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Finally, both mother and son were going to get a chance to see the legendary city that was home to Hisashi's side of the family. Hisashi shared their enthusiasm but said nothing. He simply motioned for them to follow him. Within minutes they had exited the tunnel that bridge both ends of the cave. Hisashi dispersed his gathered Chi as he and his family took the time to observe their new surroundings. Izuku and Inko took in the statues and carvings in the chamber with wonder. Each statue was a different depiction of a dragon. The carvings on the wall made no sense though.

For Hisashi of course it started to bring back memories. The last time he was here, he was leaving to make a new life for himself. After all, Hisashi was the youngest to win The Tournament of The Fist at the age of 14 before claiming Shao Lao's power as his own. It was a mere miracle that Hisashi got to Japan in time to take the proper exams in order to enter UA. On top of that it was a great hassle that he entered with not much to call a background. His family was Japanese while living in an ancient city in China. Luckily though, no one called him out for his background.

Dismissing his trip down memory lane, Hisashi looked to the large circular door and noticed something rather… odd.

(_"Hang on… Last I checked guards are usually posted at this door, both inside and outside. If that's the case…"_)

Worry, concern, and caution filled the Midoriya patriarch all at once. He looked to Inko with a serious expression surprising the woman.

"Hisashi?" she prompted.

"Stay here. There's something I need to check out." He ordered.

"Okay…?"

Hisashi looked forward and started to walk towards the door. His warrior instincts were telling him to be on guard and mind his surroundings. After all, this chamber was especially made to deal with intruders. It was part of K'un-Lun's security. Either nature would take care of travelers seeking the city out or the defenders of the city would have to get their hands dirty. No one was getting into the city without resistance. No one.

Hisashi stopped in the middle of the chamber and looked around. It was then he heard the distinct sound of cloth and blade. The green haired man's eyes widened and he whirled around just in time to hear his wife cry out.

(_"Shit!"_)

"Inko! Izuku!"

Hisashi was angered and shocked to see that his family had swords pointed at them by various ninjas, all wearing animal masks or masks with different patterns on them.

"Papa!" Izuku cried out.

Hisashi took off in a dead sprint only to be stopped by a figure around his size. The Midoriya patriarch snarled as he let his pack hit the ground before taking a stance.

"Get out of my way!" Hisashi shouted.

The figure lunged forward and Hisashi met him head on. The figure started out with a simple jab with the right hand that Hisashi dodged. The figure then followed up with a left uppercut that Hisashi found predictable and dodged that too. Hisashi went on the offensive, with his intention to gauge his opponent's fighting skills before taking an approach to end the fight and save his family.

Hisashi let loose a flurry of punches that were either deflected or blocked. Hisashi dodged a blow to the head before tanking one to his body. Hisashi extended his arm in a punch only for it to be grasped in the enemy's hands. The figure used his leverage and threw Hisashi over his shoulder. Though the impact stunned him more than anything, Hisashi was quick to retract his arm and jump to his feet, putting distance between him and his opponent.

Hisashi huffed before slipping into a different stance. It was a stance that made all the ninja and Hisashi's opponent tense in recognition. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who exactly they were dealing with. But the figure and leader of the ninjas just smirked beneath his mask.

The figure slipped into a stance of his own and stared Hisashi down. As the figures faced off, Izuku shifted nervously in his mother's grasp. His father was fighting for them and here Izuku was doing nothing to help. But what could he do? He was going to be a hero and heroes needed to find their way out of sticky situations such as these.

But Izuku's thoughts on helping disappeared when he saw his father and the leader of the group of ninja rush at each other. The action was almost too fast for Izuku to keep up with.

The figure performed a flying kick which Hisashi dodged by ducking and rolling on the ground. Hisashi was already on his feet when the figure came at him with a flurry of punches, either aimed for the torso or the face. Hisashi blocked and deflected all the blows before performing a double open palm strike on his opponent's torso.

The figure found himself leaving his feet before landing hard on his back a couple of meters away. The figure shook his head while grasping his chest with one hand. Hisashi easily slipped back into his stance as the figure rose to his feet and shook off the hit.

Hisashi urged his opponent to come at him which the figure happily obliged to. The figure aimed a chop to Hisashi's head which was blocked with a forearm and then countered with an uppercut to the jaw. The uppercut was followed by an eight hit combo to the torso followed by a reverse roundhouse kick to the head.

The figure landed on his hands and the tips of his toes. Staying in a low push-up position, the man turned his head and from the look in his eyes he felt a bit of irritation well up. The figure got to his feet again and rushed Hisashi once more. But just as he was going in for a strike, Hisashi caught him in the face with several right hand jabs before getting him with a cross-jab combo. The figure was now dazed, feeling the impact of those blows on his cranium and brain. Hisashi, seeing a chance to take his opponent down, ran forward, jumped and performed several bicycle kicks while somehow staying in the air. The figure audibly grunted as the kicks got him in the face and torso and forced him back.

Once Hisashi had finished his kicks, he landed on his feet. Hisashi then held out his right hand with his fingers extended and joined. The figure looked down just in time for Hisashi to form a fist and punch the figure hard in the chest.

The figure left his feet again and landed off to the side several feet away, now on his back. The figure groaned before slowly propping himself up by the elbows. Hisashi went back into a stance and stared his opponent down hard.

The figure stared back at Hisashi for a moment before he started to shake. It began with a chuckle before the figure then started to fully laugh. This confused Hisashi and his family as to why this mystery ninja was suddenly laughing after being pushed around. The figure slowly got to his feet before dusting himself off and putting his hands on his hips.

"I should have known better. Honestly, picking fights with you was always a bad idea." The figure remarked.

Hisashi quirked a brow, only slightly amused by what was just said. Had he met this man before?

Seeing the look in Hisashi's eyes, the figure then nodded in realization. Turns out he needed to jog Hisashi's memory a little.

"It has been a while hasn't it? Guess it be easier if I just showed you."

The mystery man then pulled the hood of his mask back with both hands, exposing long, wavy dark green hair. He then pulled the covering over his mouth down to expose his mouth. Once the man's face was exposed Hisashi blinked several times before stunned realization hit him.

"No way…" Hisashi murmured.

The man, who had steel colored eyes beamed a great smile Hisashi's way. With his hands on his hips, the man regarded Hisashi with another nod.

"Brother is that really you?" Hisashi asked.

Inko and Izuku blinked several times before shock set in. Did they hear that right. This man, who led a bunch of ninja and held them hostage was…

_Kenshin, Hisashi Midoriya's younger brother_

_Quirk: Fog of War – When in a cold environment, if there is moisture in the air or anytime the user is near a body of water, they create a fog that disorients an enemy. However, only the user has the visual advantage when the Quirk is used._

"Mhm! Good to see you again after all this time brother!" Kenshin said brightly.

Hisashi slipped out of his stance before approaching his older brother and slugging him on the arm. Hisashi then embraced Kenshin with a hearty laugh. After ending the embrace, Hisashi placed his hands on Kenshin's shoulders.

"Man I knew something was familiar about you!" Hisashi commented.

"Is that why you pulled some of your punches big brother?" Kenshin queried.

Hisashi laughed before stepping back and crossing his arms.

"A little. I just wanted to knock you out for threatening my family. That and I needed entrance into the city." Hisashi answered.

"I see."

Kenshin turned and gestured for his men to stand down. They all did so, sheathing their weapons before stepping away and bowing. Izuku and Inko were a bit confused and still shocked. So this person was related to Hisashi? The green hair was a dead giveaway. But still, he was a member of the family?

Inko looked to the ninjas a bit warily before urging Izuku to walk with her. Both the older men turned their attention to Inko and Izuku.

"Ah! So this must be the lovely Inko and young Izuku?" Kenshin mused.

Both mother and son stopped as they looked to Kenshin. Kenshin stood a few feet away and bowed with his fist across his chest.

"It's a great honor to meet you both. I would like to say I'm very happy to see my big brother's family. I do apologize for inconveniencing you in such a way." Kenshin told them.

"Oh heavens no you're fine! I can understand why you reacted the way you did! No harm done!" Inko frantically dismissed.

"Still…"

Kenshin stood up straight and looked to his brother.

"I'd definitely feel better if I could make it up to you guys." Kenshin told them with an apologetic smile.

Hisashi chuckled a bit before calming down. If his younger brother wanted to make amends for a small transgression, he was going to let him. After all, Hisashi hadn't seen the man in quite some time.

"Well… I can think of a few things." Hisashi vaguely suggested.

Kenshin looked to his brother a little longer before the smile he had widened. There was an unspoken message he understood. So that's what his brother wanted?

"Say no more brother!"

With a whistle and a gesture, Kenshin's subordinates bowed before heading over to the mechanisms controlling the door. As the men began working the controls, the round door slid apart slowly, letting light flow into the chamber. Brightness from the light being let in nearly blinded Izuku and Inko so they shielded their faces. Hisashi and Kenshin on the other hand simply squinted, letting their enhanced eyesight adjust to the light. A moment or two later, the brightness cleared which allowed Izuku and Inko to finally open their eyes. The sight that met their respective gazes left them a bit more breathless than before, giving the altitude.

Once the men had fully opened the gate's door, the Midoriya family (Kenshin included), saw the various buildings, statues and parks that made up the ancient city of K'un-Lun. Izuku and Inko stepped forward, immediately noticing that, despite the fact it was located in the mountains, it maintained relatively comfortable temperatures.

Izuku's face then brightened and a smile found its way to his lips. As Izuku looked around, he found several birds in the sky. Some were species that he had seen before on nature shows. Others were either supposed to be extinct or a completely foreign species. This made Izuku wonder if K'un-Lun had more to it than just being some mystical city hidden in the mountains.

Inko beamed as she took in the sights and fresh air. Hisashi stepped to her side and took her hand in his. Inko glanced over to her husband who was smiling with her.

"You really do know how to show a girl a good time Hisashi." Inko teased with a wink.

Hisashi simply chuckled while scratching his cheek with his free hand.

Kenshin stepped forward in front of the group, his men closing the gate behind them. Once he got in front of the trio's view, he placed his hands on his hips and swelled up with great pride. This was a sight he always loved to get, a total view of the city from a highpoint. He had gotten great views like this from the temple and the palace, along with various tall buildings.

That said, now it was time to show off his home to his brother's family. Before they could get down to official business, he needed to be a tour guide. Kenshin turned around and clapped his hands together, getting the trio's attention.

"Now then… who's up for a tour?"

* * *

**A/N: Wrap that chapter up in a nice bow!**

**What you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre?**

**Also, yes there will be OCs as this story is as AU as it is going to get. Remember it includes elements from Marvel lore concerning Iron Fist.**

**For starters, yes there is a gate to the city that is buried deep within the mountains. Unlike the Netflix series Iron Fist, the city doesn't appear after a set number of years. It's better defended by the city guardians, the weather and of course Magic mixed with a healthy dosage of Chi.**

**Yes magic is real in this story, it is just not commonly used because of 'you know what'. Same with Chi.**

**K'un-Lun has a mixed look. The city's design is a mix of the original design in the comics as well as Ruroni Kenshin's view of the Meiji Era when it came to buildings. Also, mix in the architecture of Edo period Japan from Gin Tama (before and after invasion), and voila we have our great ancient city. You'll learn more about this version of K'un-Lun in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter? We take a look at some of Izuku's extended family as well as the people he will be training with. Izuku's extended family are given names or have certain qualities modeled after some of your favorite characters from around the multiverse. Plus a tour of K'un-Lun and of course a training montage complete with a musical selection.**

**Kenshin, although he didn't show it in this chapter, is a swordsman as well as a shinobi. His character takes inspiration from Leonardo from TMNT and Kenshin Himura from Ruroni Kenshin.**

**I'm also considering a tie in story that I want to cover separately. It's a special based on the Bruce Lee movie The Way of the Dragon/Return of the Dragon, the film that came after an all-time classic Fist of Fury. The plot will be fairly consistent with the movie except there are some changes to help the story stick.**

**Anyways it took a while for this chapter due to writer's block, work and COVID. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Read, review, comment, criticize, compliment… I think you get the idea.**

**As always I appreciate your continued support!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Unbreakable Spirit

**A/N: Yo!**

**I'm back guys! It's been a very long time since I updated anything. Life, a few things going on with family, COVID-19 and of course work. But otherwise I'm back. And there is a lot to dive into.**

**Cyberpunk 2077 Review: So far, so good. Unlike some (if not many) of my fellow gamers, I haven't ran into many issues. It was everything they had advertised and then some. Usually when playing an RPG I find something to base my character off of. With Mass Effect I based by Male Shepard off of John Connor (Terminator) and Master Chief (Halo). With Saints Row IV I based my character off of Deadpool. The male version of Nomad while playing Breakpoint, I based a little off of Soap (COD Modern Warfare). I think you guys get the general idea.**

**Anyways, I put together three separate playthroughs and I still haven't finished the main story. Side quests help (a lot). Without side quests you essentially don't get all the cool toys, tech and gear necessary to make yourself a legend. The gameplay is awesome and the story definitely got me hooked. That said, the romance options I'm still exploring and trying to finalize an opinion on. I say this because I screwed myself over in my first playthrough (which no surprise stars yours truly).**

**Overall, solid 9/10. Hoping they send out updates and DLC for New Game + and an extended story. It's been a blast to grind this game.**

**Assassin's Creed Vahalla Review: Have only setup a male playthrough for this game. Will likely setup a female playthrough after the holidays. Like with its predecessors Odyssey and Origins, I will be heavily investing in gear for aesthetics and cool factor. That said…**

**The Ezio Trilogy**

**The Kenway Saga**

**The Frye Twins**

**The Rogue Assassin**

**The Revolutionary Frenchman**

**The Original Assassin Legend**

…

**Now we have the Mythology Trilogy. Origins, Odyssey and Vahalla touched on legendary figures, lost artifacts and of course our favorite hood wearing brothers in blades. I have played almost every Assassin's Creed game and I take pride in that fact. It's been a journey for sure since the humble beginnings for the series and its characters.**

**Vahalla adds on to AC lore despite some saying it isn't a true AC game. AC games usually involve heavy use of the hidden blade, a penchant for stealth and sometimes relying on others to complete the mission. Odyssey and Vahalla step away from makes Assassin's Creed games unique but that doesn't take away from how good both are. Plus, mythology is one of my favorite subjects but more on the Greek side than the Norse.**

**8.5, pushing to 9/10. Given how large Odyssey was, I won't be shocked if there is DLC. I still haven't finished Odyssey now that I think about it…**

**Ghost Recon Breakpoint Review: I have a lot of catching up to do. Glad they added AI teammates (customizable ones for gear and weapons). Although there are some things I missed from Wildlands that aren't in this game, I'm still having fun. After all… who wouldn't want to be a Ghost?**

**(Pretty sure I reviewed this game already)**

**FFXV Episode Ardyn Review: Finally got around to playing this DLC. I won't say much other than, despite the tragic background I still hate Ardyn Izunia.**

***BNHA/My Hero Academia Spoiler Section Start***

**We got a freakin bombshell on our hands… Dabi, the villain that has been loved and respected. The villain many theorized to be the deceased Toya Todoroki… is indeed Toya Todoroki! Back from the dead (because the story was he did die) and ready to live up to a certain quote.**

**The sins of the father. Ain't it a bitch.**

**Writing the dynamics and storylines that I have planned will be glorious. I already had something planned for the Todoroki family. This revelation that fans had been waiting for just makes things all that more interesting.**

***BNHA/My Hero Academia Spoiler Section End***

**Some franchises are best identified by an individual or series of individuals. With Rambo we have Sylvester Stallone. The Terminator has Arnold Schwarzenegger. And of course we have multiple incarnations of superheroes such as Batman, Superman and Spider-Man.**

**It wasn't too long ago that the James Bond/007 franchise had to mourn another loss. The legendary actor Sean Connery passed away. He had fulfilled many roles in an acting career that spanned decades. You may remember appearances in films such as the Hunt for Red October, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, The Longest Day, The Rock and Dragonheart. But he is well known for a role that defined him as one of the smoothest men in cinema, James Bond. Each actor, when playing the MI6 agent injects a bit of their own persona into the character that sets them apart. What I saw when Sean Connery played the role was nothing short of wit, humor, and what many would call suave. In the end though, the world lost not only a legendary actor but a good man. Prayers and blessings to his family as he will be missed.**

**Anyways, let's get to the chapter.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for Mature. The content that you will read is intended for Mature Audiences only. Some of it is graphic in nature and viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Fist, as the character and anything to do with Iron Fist's story is owned by Marvel.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, as that is owned by Kohei Horikoshi (It was written and illustrated by him so that counts as something, the story technically is his baby).**

* * *

_Tibet, China_

_K'un-Lun Mountains_

_Eternal K'un-Lun_

_Morning_

It was something of a dream for young Izuku. He only got the abridged version of the history of the ancient city that his father grew up in, but he never expected such beauty. The architecture alone made Izuku think back to the countless history lessons he received. During the age of dynasties and empires, the architecture then projected power, grace and an aura of serenity.

Izuku walked side by side with his uncle, listening eagerly as his father's brother showed him and his parents the sights. Hisashi of course had seen it all before since he lived here but this was a first for both Izuku and Inko. They never lived here so it would only be fitting that Hisashi and Kenshin properly show them the city.

While Hisashi held hands with Inko in the back of the group, Izuku was rattling off questions that Kenshin answered with precision.

They started off with the gate entrance to the city, which Kenshin mentioned being one of three ways to enter K'un-Lun. The other two entrances were via the mountain pass and risking possible death in the outer settlements, where patrols were a constant 24/7.

Kenshin then led the group through the market place, the financial district, the housing district, all located within the main part of K'un-Lun itself. Izuku asked about how K'un-Lun remained hidden despite financial ties to the outside world. Kenshin and Hisashi had explained that traders, shop owners and businessmen/women always operated in anonymity to prevent K'un-Lun from being discovered by those who were too nosy for their own good. Izuku didn't see any flaws in the answer and the tour continued.

The group found themselves at the Gardens of P'an-Tao, a glorious little spot in the city that housed mythical flora and a maze that was both a trial for warriors and a game for the common citizen. Izuku marveled at how beautiful it was, same as Inko. Hisashi, being the charmer he was, picked a sapphire colored flower from a bush and placed it in Inko's hair. Inko was so taken aback by the gesture she became a stuttering blushing mess. Hisashi simply chuckled as he watched his wife literally lose it, face in her hands and steam escaping her ears.

Izuku watched on confused to his mother's reaction. Kenshin just covered his mouth with his hand, snickering at his brother and sister-in-law. It didn't take long to understand the family dynamic with the two, as Kenshin himself was married.

(_"Which reminds me, we need to see the rest of the family later. Father will no doubt be eager to meet his grandson."_)

"As entertaining as it is to see my sister-in-law to get flustered…"

Hisashi smirked slightly at a pouting yet glaring Inko.

"We need to conclude the tour soon so we can get you three properly settled in. After all…"

Kenshin trailed off as he looked in the direction of the large mountain in the city. On the mountain were several structures of high importance. Inko and Izuku looked on curiously, wondering if the buildings that had a great view of the city held importance. But for Hisashi, the playfulness and lightness immediately ceased. The man got serious and looked on with narrowed eyes.

Hisashi had gotten the hidden message in his brother's unfinished sentence. It was nearly time for Hisashi to reunite with his father and the rest of the family.

_Palace of the Dragon Kings_

It was called the Palace of the Dragon Kings.

The Palace of the Dragon Kings was home to K'un-Lun's ruling body and their families.

When Izuku heard this he asked for an elaboration on the subject.

According to Kenshin, with Hisashi's supporting knowledge, K'un-Lun was governed by a set of elected officials. Each of these officials specialized within something while also sporting backgrounds of being graduates from the Zodiac Temple. The Zodiac Temple was where the warriors, fighters and defenders of K'un-Lun trained with a select few being chosen by the masters and grandmaster to be an Iron Fist candidate.

Back on the topic of the Palace, Kenshin mentioned that Hanzo earned the favor of many from all classes within the city thus granting him the title of True King of K'un-Lun. For support, Hanzo would lean on Minor Kings, nobles and elders that both Hisashi and Kenshin had mentioned earlier. And in order to support the kings and their clans/families they needed a place to stay hence the Palace of the Dragon Kings.

Izuku and Inko were both surprised to hear that while some members of each family stayed others decided to locate to their own homes near the district of Houses known as the Palaces for minor Noblemen. This included Hisashi's family which he could understand greatly. Hell, even his father was supportive of the members of his family wanting their own space.

Of course, Hisashi added that some of his siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles had also decided to leave K'un-Lun in pursuit of life in the world abroad. This of course was done with the blessing of Hanzo and the other Dragon Kings. The blessing went with a warning as well, stressing the need for K'un-Lun to remain a secret from the rest of the world.

The quartet and the guards passed through an ornately designed threshold, signifying that they were now entering the palace grounds. The path they walked on was flanked by a beautiful garden that was a mix of bridges, small ponds and exotic trees. Inko and Izuku took this all in with awe, once again stunned by the beauty of what the mystical city was offering. Hisashi and Kenshin stared straight ahead, their well trained eyesight picking out a small crowd of people standing in front of one of the numerous buildings that made up the palace.

The first few people who stood out was familiar mainly to Kenshin while Hisashi needed a crash course introduction on the new faces.

Starting off was a family trio that mirrored Hisashi, Inko and Izuku. Instead, the child that was around Izuku's age, possibly older and female. She had beautiful sun kissed skin, ebony colored hair tied into twin braids that were visible and aquamarine colored eyes. The young girl wore pants, boots, a tank top, a tunic with no sleeves and two wristbands, one on each arm. This young girl with the bright expression was Kaiya, Kenshin and Hisashi's niece.

Her mother was a near carbon copy of her. She had most of her hair done into a single braid that went down her back, several forelocks on the right side of her head being spiked up. Her eyes were colored green like grass. If one were to look close enough, her dark hair had traces of green in it. As for attire, she wore a simple gray, v-neck long sleeve top with pants and brown boots. The woman had her hands on her hips and was smiling in a way that made Izuku nervous. It was almost like her smile was predatory and mischievous at the same time. It was then that Izuku barely noticed that the woman's canines were sharper than usual. This woman was Nariko, Kenshin and Hisashi's sister.

Completing the trio was a man slightly taller than Nariko with a slightly lighter shade of skin. He had shaggy black hair that didn't go past his neck and sapphire colored eyes. He wore a grey martial arts Gi that had no sleeves and came with a black sash. On each arm was a black wristband and unlike his wife, opted for simple black shoes and white socks. This man was Nariko's husband and Kaiya's father, named Fumihiro.

Next up was Kenshin's wife and son, Hikaru and Akio respectively. Hikaru had her beautiful dark locks put into a ponytail, a few bangs covering some of her forehead. Her fair skin was complimented by the custom made, navy kimono that wrapped around her form. Her blue eyes sparkled as her lush lips curled into a warm smile. Akio was around Izuku and Kaiya's age range, his height matching Izuku's. His head was cleanly shaven, green eyes lit up to reflect the brightness of his soul. He wore an orange and gold martial arts gi that was favorited by the monks of the Shaolin.

Last came the men in the middle. The first was a short haired, elderly man wearing glasses, a gold vest, white t-shirt, jeans and brown shoes. That man was Uncle, Hisashi's Uncle and the brother of Hisashi's father. Speaking of…

Standing at 6 foot even, despite the age of the man, was Hanzo Midoriya, ultimately the head of the entire Midoriya Family as it stood, given much of the older generation was gone now. Hanzo wore a uniform that had evolved from the original which belonged to a pair Ninja Clans who were once rivals. His outfit consisted of lightly armored boots, black pants, a unique Gi top that had both a standard martial artist and shinobi in mind. While the Gi top was gold, there was a printed green dragon on the left side of it. While Hanzo's arms were exposed, the top had armor and cloth covering his shoulders. Attached to the Gi top was a hood, which was currently covering Hanzo's head. Adding onto the ensemble was the lightly armored vambraces on Hanzo's arms, a kunai and tanto styled combat knife at his left hip, a Ninja sword on his right hip and on his back a Long sword.

Hanzo's grizzled face sported a beard that was peppered with dark and grey hair. Underneath the hood, Hanzo's short hair was put into a ponytail. The man had a scar going across his forehead and down the right side of his face. Turns out, Hanzo's right eye was blind following a fierce fight. Hanzo's good eye, his left, was grey. Looks like, Izuku could thank his grandmother for his green eyes before she passed them on to his dad.

The quartet that had just arrived then watched as Hanzo broke away from the crowd. Hisashi also stepped forward, matching his father's stride with his own. The two then stopped in front of each other, both respective groups at their backs. Father and Son had a stare down of sorts, the silence reigning over the environment for several moments. Hanzo broke the tension by offering a small smile and placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Welcome Home, my son." Hanzo greeted with a nod.

Hisashi himself smiled, feeling a great warmth spread through him. He reached up and grasped his father's forearm, giving it a good squeeze.

"It's good to be home dad." Hisashi responded in kind.

* * *

_Midoriya Family Dojo_

_Evening Time_

Lunch and Dinner had been great. Having Hisashi and his family there seemed to make everything shine brighter than before. The women, led by Hisashi's mother Chinami, along with several maids and cooks prepared a feast worthy of royalty.

Hisashi found himself being scolded by his Uncle, fuming while everyone else laughed at his expense. His brother and brother-in-law were taking great joy out of seeing Hisashi miserable while Hanzo simply sighed in exasperation.

Inko had quickly bonded with the female members of the family. Chinami of course took an immediate liking to her and decided, like with her all her children, that she was going to spoil her rotten. Inko was a bit sheepish and didn't want to impose but the others shot her down saying to accept it as is. Once upon a time, they too didn't want to be spoiled only to be spoiled regardless. Inko ended up trying a myriad of fine clothing and coverings that would help her fit in better during her time in K'un-Lun. In the end, Inko now wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a sharp v-neck collar, black pants, white socks and brown shoes.

It was also to Inko's sudden surprise that Chinami and the ladies of the Midoriya Family were willing to teach her basic Martial Arts and self-defense. Although males within K'un-Lun dominated combat and protector roles, the women also played a vital role. They were just as fierce as their male counterparts and proved to be much more than child bearers and housewives. As time went on in K'un-Lun's history, the amount of women and young girls that attended the Zodiac Temple for combat training increased once the temple had been formerly established. Combat and Martial Arts instructions were offered to the whole populace and there was nothing wrong with declining to take classes and endure the training.

Thinking on it for a little bit, Inko decided it would likely be best for her to take her family up on this offer. After all, her and the boys were going to be here for the long haul. She had known just one side of the family for all her life it seemed. Now she had some serious catching up to do, despite all the stories provided by Hisashi.

As for Izuku, he found himself playing with his two cousins outside. They showed him all the handmade toys, some of the books they had been reading and various places within the palace that were good places to play. Despite being diagnosed Quirkless, Kaiya and Akio loved him regardless of said fact. When giving what the family had dubbed 'Midoriya Waterworks', Akio called him silly while patting his head. Kaiya on the other hand just whispered assurances while hugging him. After getting over his crying fit, Izuku enjoyed time with his cousins before night arrived and the whole family gathered.

Once the whole family gathered, they all began trading stories and laughs. Thanks to how far along K'un-Lun had come in keeping in touch with the outside world, not a single update was missed. It was also thanks to this that Hisashi could maintain his original plan, even modify it, in order to secure a better life for his family once their time in K'un-Lun came to an end.

When the children started showing signs of fatigue, everyone started to prepare for bed except for two: Hisashi and Hanzo. Being assured that Inko could handle getting Izuku to bed, Hisashi followed his father out to the family dojo without preamble.

After a silent walk, Hanzo entered the dojo and was followed by Hisashi. Hisashi looked for his father in the darkness, only to find he had used his superior ninjutsu skills to disappear. Without warning, the door behind Hisashi slammed closed which in turn caused him to turn around. The interior of the dojo lit up as each light on the wall ignited to brighten the interior. Caught off guard, Hisashi turned around yet again, to find Hanzo had reappeared several meters away.

Hisashi's eyes narrowed as he took a few steps forward before stopping. Hanzo kept his arms crossed and aimed his scrutinizing gaze at his son.

"Tell me something _boy_, why have you returned?" Hanzo demanded.

"I came here because of family and to help Izuku achieve his dream." Hisashi immediately answered.

Hanzo nodded his head at that. Hisashi clenched and unclenched his, feeling a bit unsettled at the gleam in his father's eye. Plus, it didn't help that the man had a wave of energy wafting off of him that serve to unseat his nerves a bit further. Something about the older man's posture just made everything seem off.

Hisashi's instincts kicked in as he blocked Hanzo's punch with his left arm.

"And what is this dream? Some foolish fantasy of playing dress up and saving the day? To be some circus clown acting as a dog for the populace and the government?"

Hisashi growled and countered with a punch of his own, which Hanzo blocked. Hisashi changed it up and launched a rapid series of punches alternating from the head to the torso. Hanzo fired back in kind which ended up with both fighters blocking or dodging the intended blows. Hisashi pressed the advantage, hoping to create an opening against the head of the clan. It was during the melee Hanzo found an opening first and opted for a high kick. Hisashi dodged the kick and tried to catch Hanzo with a left cross, only to have his arm caught in Hanzo's grip.

Hanzo decided to kick it up a notch and add some power to this fight. Keeping the left forearm of Hisashi in his left hand, Hanzo punched Hisashi ten times before kicking him in the back of left thigh. Hisashi fell to a knee before taking several punches to the face and getting spartan kicked back. Hisashi slid on the floor several feet before rolling backwards and getting on one knee.

Both men glared at each other for several moments as Hisashi slowly stood up. He discarded his shirt and undershirt a moment later, revealing his toned, scarred torso… and a black dragon tattoo. Hisashi let both his fists light up gold as he channeled his Chi.

"So the dragon bears his fangs?" Hanzo noted questioningly.

"And the demon draws his flames?" Hisashi shot back.

Narrowing his eyes at the remark, Hanzo let the dark power of his flames ignite on his calves, forearms and back. Though his spirit had light it also had darkness. Years of combat and missions did 'wonders' for the man known as Hanzo Midoriya. It was during Hanzo's early years after he became a master at the temple that he encountered a deadly threat that left him with a 'gift'. The 'gift' in question turned out to be a dark power which was fueled by rage, vengeance and a dark sense of justice.

But Hanzo, with meditation and training harnessed the power and made it his. He would become one with it, not allowing for the power to control him or vice versa. After all, the masters and Grandmaster preached matters of balance when it came to power.

Both men stared hard at each other, the lights within the dojo flickering. They then disappeared, moving at high speeds that no normal man could track. As suddenly as they disappeared they reappeared.

Hisashi managed to snag Hanzo's right forearm with his left hand. While gripping it, Hisashi hit his father with a palm strike to the chin. Stunned, Hanzo stumbled back before Hisashi hit him several times in the torso. Hanzo managed to recover quickly, blocking a kick from Hisashi before grabbing his leg and pivoting on his foot. Using some power, Hanzo gripped Hisashi's leg hard before spinning around and tossing him to the floor. Hisashi landed hard on his back before rolling to his feet. Hanzo growled before rolling his shoulders and neck. Hisashi got to his feet and spit off to the side. Both men strode towards each other before they launched a flurry of punches at each other. Each time they would try and hit the other, the punch would be met with a punch or a block.

Once the tradeoff of punches ended, Hisashi ducked an attempted jab before countering with an uppercut. Hanzo leapt back to avoid the attack before hopping to perform a superman punch. The punch managed to rattle Hisashi a little, buying Hanzo enough time to grapple Hisashi by the shoulders. With Hisashi in his grip, Hanzo kneed his son in the sternum several times before securing his right foot behind Hisashi's. With a grip secured, Hanzo spun and threw Hisashi yet another time in this fight.

With his son down on the ground, Hanzo disappeared in flames before appearing above Hisashi. Hisashi's eyes widened a moment before he rolled, avoiding Hanzo's fist as it went through the floor. Hanzo's head snapped left as he saw Hisashi get back to his feet. The Midoriya clan head ripped his fist out of the floor before disappearing in flames yet again. Hisashi looked around several moments before hopping to his right, dodging Hanzo who was performing a flying kick. Once Hanzo landed, he spun around to throw a punch only for it to be blocked by Hisashi's forearm.

Hisashi got Hanzo with an uppercut before going into a combo. Hisashi started off with a series of rapid strikes to the torso before hitting Hanzo's face with a right cross. Following that was more rapid strikes to the torso and then a left cross. To finish the combo was one last series of rapid strikes before Hisashi jumped, spun around and clocked Hanzo with a high kick.

Hanzo landed flat on his face, lying on the ground for a few moments. Hisashi wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb before getting into a stance. Hanzo slowly pushed off the ground, shaking his head and slowly getting to his feet. He rolled his shoulder some before turning around and taking a stance.

"If he goes through with the training, he might die. What they do in the temple makes hero training look like a picnic." Hanzo warned.

Hisashi edged a bit closer.

"Your grandson wants to be a hero more than anything dad. He can do this. And he will have the best teachers to show him the way of a true hero. A true protector." Hisashi asserted.

Tense moments followed the exchange. Hanzo mulled over Hisashi's words for a few moments before giving a nod.

"Very well. Then the boy will depart in two days with his cousins. We shall see if your faith has not been misplaced."

Hisashi allowed himself a smirk, reigniting the Chi in his fists.

"Shall we go again?" Hisashi prompted.

Hanzo chuckled a bit before smirking himself.

The Midoriya duo continued their spar, the exchange of fists helping more than an exchange of words ever could.

* * *

_The Zodiac Temple_

_Two days later_

The day had arrived for Izuku to leave behind the palace, alongside Akio and Kaiya. After a tearful goodbye with his mother, Izuku took his place alongside his father and grandfather, who were acting as the children's escorts. From behind the palace, the group of five proceeded up a large set of stairs that often took an hour or two to travel. As they went up the stairs, there was a checkpoint where several of the city's guardians were posted. They gave a friendly greeting to the members of the Midoriya clan before allowing them passage.

After three hours had passed, given the kids needed a break or two, the group had reached a large metal gate, flanked by guards wielding naginatas. The guards paid their respect to Hanzo and Hisashi before allowing them passage. As the gate opened the trio of children smiled brightly, being in awe of what they were seeing.

It was cross between a monastery and a temple, the size of it all being gargantuan. There were guards posted in towers and on the wall. There were warriors sparring in different locations. Some of these warriors utilized weapons while others used their fists.

Izuku was soaking it all in like a big sponge. His mind was already reeling at the sights and the possibilities. In this temple were those with Quirks, those without them, men and women from all walks of life…

The young boy's blood bubbled with clear excitement and determination. Though he knew training would push him to the absolute extreme, this was going to be an adventure of sorts. One that would test him in every which way possible.

Izuku felt his father place a hand on his shoulder. Both looked to each other with smiles before looking ahead. Hanzo had taken his place behind Akio and Kaiya, observing the happenings of the temple with a fond smile.

"This is the Zodiac Temple son. Here we train all of K'un-Lun's warriors, including those destined to become Iron Fist." Hisashi spoke up.

Izuku looked up to his father.

"That's really cool papa! I can't wait to start my training!" Izuku exclaimed bright eyed.

Hisashi chuckled and squeezed his son's shoulder. Hanzo closed his eyes and chuckled himself.

"Yeah!" Kaiya added.

"Same here!" Akio cheered.

Hisashi looked over the kids fondly for a moment before his senses picked up something. He hummed before looking down the path. Coming towards the members of the Midoriya clan were five men in robes and Gi, with a sixth man being in the middle of them. He was short, shorter than even Izuku.

Wearing the Gi or uniform of Kung-Fu practitioners was Grandmaster Hirohito. On his head was a straw hat and in his right hand was a walking stick. He had fair complexion, a grey goatee and slightly pointed ears.

Even though he was well over 300 years old, Grandmaster Hirohito was very spry. After all, being a long time student in the art of Chi and martial arts provided a plethora of benefits, hence why he was still going strong after so many years.

From the way Hisashi and Hanzo stood, they recognized the power of the Grandmaster. Besides the Iron Fist, the other strongest person in K'un-Lun was the Grandmaster. Next to him was Hanzo Midoriya, being a given since he surpassed many expectations as a warrior serving his city.

The Grandmaster and his entourage stopped a few feet away from the Midoriya clan members. Hisashi and Hanzo stepped up in front of the kids while the Grandmaster also took a step forward. They stared at each other for several moments before bowing in unison. When they rose back up, the Grandmaster had a fond smile on his face, one matched by Hisashi while Hanzo kept his less noticeable.

"It is good to see you after so long Hisashi. News of your arrival was quite a joy to receive." The Grandmaster began.

"It's been far too long Grandmaster. But given my situation, my visits would have put a strain on my family." Hisashi said apologetically.

The Grandmaster let loose a chuckle.

"There is no need to apologize my boy. After all, the bonds of family and friends are ones we should always treasure. You were doing only what was right." The Grandmaster dismissed with a wave.

Hisashi smiled and nodded. So many years and the Grandmaster was understanding as always.

"Thank you, Grandmaster."

Grandmaster Hirohito beamed back at Hisashi before turning his attention to the young ones. His smile disappeared and his face took a more contemplative expression. The elderly martial artist hummed as he took in the first two. He was already familiar with them, given they had been in K'un-Lun since birth. Both sets of parents spoke of their respective personalities as well as their potential as students at the temple. They came from the Midoriya clan, which already assured their potential for great power and great deeds.

It was when the attention was turned to Hisashi's son that the Grandmaster narrowed his eyes.

"Step forward my young friend. No need to be afraid."

Izuku clammed up a bit before looking to his father. Hisashi gave Izuku an assuring nod, allowing for Izuku to step forward. The Grandmaster stepped forward as well. Izuku looked down nervously as the old master looked him over with a critical eye.

In the mind of Hirohito, this boy's soul was laid bare. He was weak, lacked the necessary confidence needed to pursue certain goals and had little Chi in his body. Though it was faint, the Chi in Izuku's body was much lower than that of initiates and students who start day zero at the temple. It was rather pathetic of how pitiful Izuku's outlook in life looked because he didn't have what everyone else had. The only silver lining was the boy's intellect, which was growing at a rate which intrigued the elderly man.

Grandmaster Hirohito looked to the boy's father.

"I take it I should expect visits from you, my old student?" he prompted.

Hisashi raised a brow before glancing over to his father. Both men shared a silent communication, coming to an agreement before visibly shrugging. Hisashi then turned his attention back to the Grandmaster.

"As long as members of my family get taught by me along with the other students, I will do my best Grandmaster." Hisashi answered.

The Masters looked to each other, going into some sort of silent conversation. They knew the pros and cons of Hisashi teaching his son, niece and nephew. But the argument was kept short and they all conceded to the fact that it was for the benefit of K'un-Lun and all mankind. Hisashi after all was Iron Fist, one half of their sacred protectors alongside Shao Lao himself. If it was Shao Lao's will that one of the children become the next Iron Fist, then they ultimately had no say. Sure, they could express their opinions until proven wrong but it came down to the fact that Shao Lao had the last word.

All the masters turned their attention to the conversation, in which they saw the Grandmaster give an affirming nod.

"Very well then my boy."

The Grandmaster then spun on his heel and began walking back down the pathway.

"Follow me you must. It is time for the talk before we begin."

Izuku looked to his father before he started falling in behind the masters and Grandmaster. He was followed closely by his cousins, father and grandfather. As the two groups combined into one, the Grandmaster's voice boomed loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Since the founding of this holy city, the Temple of the Zodiac has stood as beacon for those who wish to fight for what they truly believe in. The men and women who come through these grounds are some of the finest warriors and defenders ever assembled into one place." The Grandmaster began.

As they navigated their way inside, Izuku took note how the hallway was designed. There were windows which allowed views into the courtyards and open spaces. On the walls were torches and candles that kept the hallways well lit during the night. But what caught Izuku's eyes were the statues that were in between each window.

The Grandmaster continued on, his walking stick making a faint tapping sound.

"It is in these walls that legends speak, even as life ends. For the many, only a few could be called worthy to inherit our dragon guardian's power. In this hallway, you will see the faces and names of those who bore the honor and burden of the Iron Fist."

That's when the tour had turned to the statues.

The first statue showed a woman with a braid, wearing an animal skin top and loin cloth. Her forearms and calves were wrapped in ropes and bandages. She could be seen wrestling a sabretooth tiger with her bare hands.

_Fan Fei_

_Daughter of Green Lotus_

"She was the first to bear the mantle. Before 'civilized' humans migrated and inhabited these lands, the ancient humans roamed it. Though she had many misunderstandings with Shao Lao, they fought each other with honor when she gained his power."

The next showed a man wearing a long sleeve shirt, Gi bottoms, wrappings around his forearms and shins with slip on shoes. He was clutching a helmet as he was about to slip it on. Like Fan Fei, he too had a long braid.

_Quan Yaozu_

_The Second Bearer_

"The first citizen of K'un-Lun to bear the power of Shao Lao and the second in history to do so. There are still a good amount of residents today who can trace their lineage to him. He was the first to participate in the Tournament of the Heavenly Cities. It was during that time a crisis arose that required the combined might of all the Immortal Weapons."

Standing talk, clad in a martial arts Gi and simple shoes was a man who looked quite humble. He wore the bandanna of the Iron Fist, had his hands crossed across his front, left hand gripping his right wrist.

_Li Park_

_Fist of Humility_

"The Humble Fist… a wise man and a kind one. It was thanks to him we were able to establish the Tournament of the Fist. We follow his example when showing love to our fellow brothers and sisters. Kindness and Love will always trample out the hate in one's heart."

The next statue showed a female with her fist raised to her chest. She wore a vest and a loin cloth that went to her knees. She stood on a rock that was being splashed by water.

_The Dragon that Swims_

"A beautiful soul that bore the burdens of two worlds. One on land and one in the seas. Orphaned at a young age, she was brought here for safety and security. Though she wasn't one of us, we treated her as though we had been family for years. After she had served for a time, she relinquished her power and returned to her people. Generations have been born by her blood and name, living on to this name."

Another statue showed a man wearing a head wrap and a half mask. He had on a long sleeve shirt, pants and boots. There were leather bracers on his arms and at his hip was a sword. He was surrounded men and women who raised their swords as if they were cheering. The man though had his fist raised, as it was holding the head of man who had terrorized many.

_Bei-Ming Tian_

_The Slayer of Genghis Khan_

"Strong one he was. During his time, he rallied together villages as part of a resistance movement against Genghis Khan during the man's days of terror. His actions have been erased from the history books but we will always remember."

A woman is seemingly levitating with a fiery bird behind her. She is clad in a bodysuit, boots, a sash around her waist and gloves.

_Fongji Wu_

_The Fire of Rebirth_

"Perhaps one of the longest serving, if not the longest serving Iron Fist. Using the power of our sacred guardian, she was able to fight the Phoenix when it terrorized farmlands in another region of China. In doing so also allowed her to siphon power, thus ensuring her rebirth after death and a longer lifespan."

A woman standing on a slanted surface, brings to bear two swords. She was clad in a dress with long sleeves, stockings, heeled boots and had covered her hands with gloves.

_Wu Ao-Shi_

_The Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay_

"The first true warrior that represented pirate royalty. Her influence went beyond K'un-Lun, even while maintaining our city's necessary secrecy and security. It was thanks to her several port towns boomed and why so many resources poured in to help make K'un-Lun grow. And as far as pirates go, she was one of the good ones."

The man had a sword at his hip, wore a turban, an three-quarter sleeve top, Gi pants with a sash and boots. Besides the man were soldiers that were bringing to bear rifles and swords as they supported him.

_Bei Bang-Wen_

_The Perfect Strategy Mind_

"He defended the lands against invaders. His keen intellect outsmarted and outwitted his enemies for a time. But due to the darkness in his heart and corruption with power, he fell to his enemies. It was in his first and last defeat he was captured. Only during captivity did Bei Bang-Wen find rebirth of the soul and redemption of the heart. He serves as a reminder that no bearer of the mantle is perfect."

The next statue showed a man captured in mid stride as he was walking. He wore the typical garb of most warriors who bore the mantle of Iron Fist. Over his shirt was a poncho and covering his bandanna clad head was a cowboy hat. On his right hip was a revolver and on his left was a sword.

_Kwai Jun-Fan_

_Dragon of the Wild West_

"Ah yes… the Dragon who rode west. He was quite the enigma at times but always carried a strong sense of righteousness. There was even legend of him hunting down select members of an imfamous gang while assisting the American Federal government. Of course, his time there was spun as folk tale or myth out of respect for his privacy."

Izuku took in each story and the statue that came with it. To think, the history of Iron Fist, K'un-Lun and Shao Lao went so far back. They predated Quirks! Mythical, legendary beings who came from all walks of life fighting for what they believed in while protecting the innocent. Even though some had to battle personal demons, they served the people and found a way to overcome many struggles that had appeared.

"I also forgot to mention. He split his time in the states and abroad. During his early years as Iron Fist, he assisted an Emissary of the United States with matters regarding the Congo. Apparently he met a man by who went by Lord Greystoke, but tales of his legend were also spread as myth."

Izuku would need to ask his father about this Lord Greystoke character, as well as research historical events in the Congo. Izuku felt a slight tickle of the brain, as he felt like he heard the name Greystoke before.

"Anyways, they resolved an issue in the Congo regarding a mercenary army under the command of a representative for the Belgians. It was quite the spectacle if I do say so myself. One that told of great bravery, fortitude and selflessness. It was quite riveting."

The masters hummed and nodded in collective agreement. As they too had heard the story on multiple occasions, but still found it to be entertaining and inspiring despite the repetitiveness.

The group then listened to the Grandmaster mention other Iron Fists, who statues were immortalized in this hallway. But not every Iron Fist received a statue, as only a few could earn something that distinguished them from their successors.

The tour lasted nearly an hour or so, the Grandmaster pointing out key locations such as training areas, the dorms/barracks, libraries, mess hall and the shrines. Every location and room in the temple held significance. Each of them held importance. To the people who came through these walls, to the people who would walk through each door and to the people that was seeking guidance, this place was home.

As Izuku's eyes looked every bit of the temple in awe, he felt the growing determination to seize his destiny and be the hero he was born to be.

* * *

**Training Montage!**

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

Izuku is seen sitting on his legs next to Kaiya and Akio. The trio is part of the large gathering of youth who will serve as the next generation of proud students of the Zodiac Temple. Up on an elevated platform, a bald martial arts master wearing a navy martial arts Gi with black shoes, and white socks. He glanced around the courtyard, gauging who would stand out as the best and worst of this year's crop. It was when his eyes landed the trio from the Midoriya family that he paused.

This master at the temple knew of the reputation of the Midoriya Family, with several serving as Iron Fist. He had a great amount of respect for the family and the individuals. That said, his expectations and teaching style would not change. Today was the first day of the rest of these young ones lives. He was going to push him, like the other masters would do to their students.

_(Scene Change)_

Izuku is walking down a hallway, struggling mightily to hold a large stack of books. Coming from the other way are a pair of beautiful warriors wearing dark pants, armored boots, leather bracers and sleeveless shirts. Both were identified by their hair color and the color of their respective sashes. Not only that, but their familial backgrounds also originated from different nations.

The first was a redhead with gentle brown eyes, identified by the silver-blue sash around her waist. Her family came from Japan.

The second had light green hair with dark green eyes, identified by the gold sash around her waist. Her family came from Italy.

The duo of female warriors continued to converse, sharing a few laughs. Without warning though they stopped when they heard the sound of some heavy objects hitting the ground and someone yelping. Both looked towards the source and were surprised to see young Izuku lying on top of all his books.

The young boy got to his feet and groaned sadly. He leaned down and started picking up his books one by one, hoping to put the large stack back together. During this process, while reaching for another book, Izuku's hand brushed against a feminine one. Pausing in confusion and surprise, Izuku looked up and couldn't help but blush a bit. Two of the most beautiful ladies he had ever met, outside of Aunt Mitsuki and all the female members of his family, were helping pick up his books.

The Japanese born woman offered a gentle smile while the green haired Italian gave a soft smirk. Izuku blushed a bit harder and went into a fit of muttering, causing both young ladies to chuckle. The trio continued to pick up all the books and before they knew it, the stack was back to its original state.

Izuku thanked the ladies profusely while simultaneously apologizing for taking up their precious time. Marin, the redhead, simply waved off Izuku's apology and ruffled his hair. Shaina, the Italian, did the same and offered a friendly pat on the shoulder. Both ladies had offered to help Izuku with his books, which he couldn't refuse due to the fact he didn't want a repeat of last time.

It was on this day, Izuku met two of his mentors who would also serve as his big sister figures. On the other side, Marin and Shaina gravitated towards Izuku, finding him to be the perfect little brother for them to tease and teach.

_(Scene Change)_

In one of the numerous Courtyards within the temples, a massive crowd of students are alternating their punches and performing katas. In one line, Izuku Midoriya is pushing himself to his limits, obvious given he was sweating through his Karate Gi. The most Izuku had ever worked out in his life was all the running around he did in school, either as part of PE or to avoid the bullies. He wasn't the most fit kid in the crowd but he would persevere. Izuku was determined to become a hero.

At one of the windows, Grandmaster Hirohito and several other older masters kept their eyes on Izuku. They could all sense a change in the boy. A spark. That spark would soon give birth to a growing flame. Despite their initial rejection and hesitation at accepting this boy who the outside world deemed worthless. He was Quirkless, had no skill to speak of and yet his mind and unwavering heart were his greatest assets. Only time would tell if Izuku could live up to their extremely high expectations.

The Grandmaster stroked his beard and narrowed his eyes. With a hum, the sagely man stopped observing and move down the hall with the sounds of footsteps and his cane echoing. The other masters weren't too far behind.

_(Scene Change)_

Izuku and others are sitting in a meditative pose, eyes closed, hands and fingers interlocked with the palms facing up. In their palms are small orbs of energy. This energy, the students were taught, was Chi.

Chi was a power found in all life. Chi could create life, destroy life, nurture life and also take from life itself. Chi was an energy of balance used for both good and evil. But only those within the seven heavenly cities were practitioners and users. Chi was known to the outside world but most if not all wrote it off as martial arts mumbo jumbo or a myth. And with Quirks who needed Chi?

Though most students knew the basics of Chi, Izuku was an absolute novice. But to the surprise of everyone, the Quirkless wonder who had no potential other than his mind and spirit, managed to bring forth his Chi.

The master who watched, nodded with a frown of approval. He called for the other masters and teachers, hoping to take Izuku away soon as he felt the boy's energy waning.

_(Scene Change)_

It is a cold night and outside, Marin is with Izuku getting extra training in. Finding a luxurious seat on top of a rocky pillar was Shaina, who smirked at the pair below.

Marin instructed Izuku to try and break a small rock with his bare hand. Hesitant and honestly scared, Izuku asked if he really had to perform what he thought to be a difficult task. Marin simply offered a comforting smile and assured Izuku he could do it. Not wanting to disappoint his mentor, Izuku readied his right hand, forming it into the shape of a knife. With an intense look of concentration, Izuku raised his hand before dropping hard on the rock. The only success the young boy achieved was splitting open his hand.

Crying out in pain, Izuku cradled his hand to his chest. Marin let out a soft sigh while Shaina snickered. Marin knelt in front of Izuku and ripped a part of Izuku's sleeve off. She then proceeded to wrap up Izuku who had let a few tears escape. Marin made sure to wipe away Izuku's tears before standing up and taking the rock in her hand.

Marin spoke about the fine points of Chi and how Chi is also embodiment of the warrior spirit. Before this, Izuku had learned that Chi was a power found in nature and in the universe. It was an energy that represented life and death. But he had not yet learned what Marin was telling him. Chi can be used and represented by each warrior, the Chi always taking a shape or form that befitted the warrior who used it. And, the big kicker, history had Chi users who rivaled or surpassed the likes of Heroes and Villains past or present.

To Izuku's shock, Marin crushed the rock with relative ease offering a smile of encouragement. Izuku's shock morphed into awe and a burning determination. Marin placed her hands on her hips and glanced over to Shaina. Shaina sent a smirk to her rival and longtime friend, both sharing the same thought.

This young boy was going to do big things.

_(Scene Change)_

On the side of a cliff, in the midst of a snowstorm, Izuku and several others are climbing to reach the top. But it is a struggle and there are multiple obstacles to overcome.

First, the obvious one, was the weather. The snowstorm had taken away visibility, iced over the surface of a lot of the rocks and battered away at the bodies of all the trainees.

Second, was an obstacle placed by the instructors. Chains were wrapped around the torso and waist of each individual. Another chain was attached to the lower back, on the other end a dense ball like the ones sported by prisoners.

Depending on the age of the student/trainee, each set of chains and ball weighed differently. But the difficulty was there.

This part of the training played into the trials of the body and the mind. The spirit, as quoted by the Grandmaster, should never waver in the face of hellish adversity.

Izuku gritted his teeth as he continued to climb. All around him, the other trainees were progressing much better than he did. Even peers around his age were doing better than he was.

As Izuku continued his slow, agonizing climb, he felt his body ache furiously. His digits were starting to go numb, given he wore no gloves or shoes. The white slip on shoes he wore had been discarded before the climb even began. With the way the weather was, those shoes wouldn't do much but prevent him from succeeding in his goal.

When Izuku's hand reached for another part of the cliffside, the rock crumbled and Izuku screamed in agony as he slid down the Mountain. Some of the trainees who knew him looked on with some concern and worry. Izuku stopped, groaning in agony as cold tears streamed down his face. Frustrated, tired and pretty much at his limit, Izuku slowly looked up to try and see the top of the cliff. The snow and fog had drastically reduced visibility, even harder with the fact stinging tears obscured Izuku's vision.

Deep inside Izuku's mind and soul, the spark of a fighting spirit that had shown in the first few days of training, ignited to a full roar. With a shaky hand, Izuku began climbing back up, ignoring the agony he was going through. If anyone doubted Izuku then, they were proven that their doubts were misplaced.

_(Scene Change)_

Izuku, Kaiya and Akio are sitting in a classroom among over two dozen students. The Grandmaster was teaching a special session about the history of K'un-Lun, the knowledge of the Seven Heavenly Cities and special knowledge regarding deities.

Expanding on what Uncle Kenshin and his father Hisashi had told him, Izuku learned of K'un-Lun's expanded history. The expanded history included stories and tales regarding previous warriors who held the title of Iron Fist, a majority of them being of the early wielders Izuku had seen statues of during his first days as a student.

In addition to that, the Grandmaster talked of the Tournament of the Fist, a yearly tournament held during a festival that celebrated both K'un-Lun and its protector Shao Lao. Izuku and younger generation of students weren't allowed to participate in the tournament but they could watch. With this, Izuku could use his analytical skills to find flaws within fighting styles, add moves to his own growing move set.

Of course, Izuku felt chills run up and down his spine once the Grandmaster started talking about the heavy stuff.

K'un-Lun was a part of a group or collective known as the Seven Heavenly Cities. The Seven Heavenly Cities were created using a mixture of Chi and Sorcery. Mystical beings established each city during the ancient days of human society before the citizens migrated to them. Why each city was established? Most speculated that the city and their chosen champions were established in order to protect Heaven from intruders. Then there was the Eighth City, a stopgap between the world of the living and separate realms of the dead where only the evilest were punished.

The Eighth City could be described as a placed where the vilest of humanity resided. Not only that, demons and the scummiest beings from the beyond the stars even resided there. How aliens managed to get to the Eighth City without being noticed was beyond natural reasoning.

Last topic addressed was that of the three warrior deities, who also happen to be gods from Japanese Lore.

Raijin (or Raiden), The Lightning God or Thunder God.

Fujin, The Wind God.

Ryujin, The Dragon God.

All three served as protectors, guardians and overseers of the Heavenly Cities, heavily favoring K'un-Lun.

To learn of aliens, deities, monsters, demons and the afterlife was a bit much. But Izuku reasoned that compared to living in a society of Quirks, this actually seemed normal. Always expect the unexpected.

_(Scene Change)_

Izuku Midoriya, now 8 years of age, clad in his white karate Gi sat amongst the other students, which included his cousins. His hands and feet were wrapped in green, the cloth being used from the ends of Izuku's tattered, battered Gi top and bottoms. There would be residual scarring but the healers at the temple were top notch. The young boy would not grow up with too many scars if he could help it. Additionally, Izuku had a small band-aid on his right cheek and several patches of dirt and grime from training earlier in the day.

Izuku, his cousins and the other students sat in transfixed awe as several of the temple masters talked about advanced aspects of Chi. Chi, in terms of combat and defense, could be molded to form unique elements. This was Chi Element Affinity.

Chi Element Affinity was combining the destructive power of Chi and the awesome power found in nature. The known Affinities were Light/Spirit, Darkness/Shadow, Mist/Fog, Rain/Water, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind/Sky/Air, Rock/Dirt/Earth, and Metal. An affinity that was known to a select few but had never been used was Blood. The masters then elaborated that each warrior discovers their elemental affinity starting as young as nine years old to the oldest being thirteen or fourteen. This meant that most Chi warriors and fighters discovered their Chi Element Affinity at an early age.

One master demonstrated his Affinity of Fire. Another demonstrated his affinity of Ice. It was when the Grandmaster made a surprise appearance and admitted that it was possible for a select few to hold multiple Affinities. Izuku himself hoped he could hold multiple Affinities, keeping in mind versatility in combat and ways to rescue civilians caught up in disasters.

It was later in the year where Izuku got his wish. He ended up finding that he had not one, not two, not three… but five Affinities. The only warrior to master all Affinities was the first Grandmaster of the Zodiac Temple. After him was Grandmaster Hirohito with five and Hanzo Midoriya with three. Hisashi had only mastered the Affinities of Fire and Light/Spirit.

_(Scene Change)_

Nine year old Izuku Midoriya is dashing from tree to tree alongside his cousins and three other students, both who were much older than they were by 10 years.

The first was Aaron, an alien-human hybrid with the anthropomorphic Quirk of a Bengal tiger. Aaron's dad had crashed landed in America while escaping some unsavory characters. It was then he was found by Aaron's mom, a young woman who was set to leave for K'un-Lun due to her being interested in myths and legends as an archaeologist. Those plans were put on hold once the two crossed paths. She took a liking to him after nursing him back to health and offered him a place on her trip to the mythical city. The rest was history at that point. Both had stumbled upon the city, became citizens (after much barter and negotiation) and settled down, creating a family all the while.

The second was Gina, the daughter of a couple who each had a family history of unique Quirks related to wild cats and jungle cats such as bobcats, lions and tigers. Her family were natives of South America, Brazil in particular. Almost all of her family were martial arts enthusiasts, including her brother who was more into being a pop culture nerd and a gamer than anything. But he too had taken up fighting as a hobby. But for Gina, martial arts was a way of life and a great way for her to build bonds.

The third was Jack, a portly young man who was part of lineage of a family with anthropomorphic Quirks connected to pandas. His family was low class, humble and hard working. Jack's dream was to one day serve as a protector of the city that had housed so many generations of his family. And his family had been utterly supportive, despite the fact his size and weight would limit his effectiveness.

Izuku, Akio, Kaiya and Jack were laughing as they were going from tree branch to tree branch. Gina smiled brightly while Aaron simply grunted and growled. He was the only one in the group who was taking this bit of exercise seriously. Maybe too seriously according to Gina.

Why were they in the jungle in the first place?

Several masters that were assigned to the group wanted them to not only work on their agility but their hunting skills as well. So, the group of five was tending to the request of some farmers in acquiring some valuable meat. Hence why each member of the group had a bow, a quiver full of arrows and a small knife.

Izuku grinned brightly and accelerated, creating a bit of distance between himself and the group, but not too much of a distance.

This was one of those times during his training Izuku felt his blood turn electric. He had never felt so alive. And to think he was just getting started.

_(Scene Change)_

10 Year Old Izuku is in a room full of wooden pillars. In the span of three years, Izuku was a far cry from what he was when he started training at the temple. Although he was allowed brief periods to visit his family, given he earned those privileges each year, the green haired boy was committed to becoming stronger. His mother hated not being able to see him as much as she would like but she understood. Being around Hisashi and his family made the absence of Izuku less noticeable at the very least.

Izuku was balancing himself on two different pillars as he blocked and dodged attacks from the Turtle Brothers he had seen in his first days at the temple. Due to their unique genetic mutation and anthropomorphic Quirks, the brothers had the benefit of an enhanced lifespan as well as a plethora of other traits. Traits such as enhanced speed, enhanced strength, great reflexes, heightened senses and an above normal healing factor. According to legend, these four had been the victims of a chemical accident which radically altered their DNA at birth. The aftermath left with no home, no immediate family and people who shunned them despite the society that one with Quirks evolved into.

All in all, the Turtle Brothers were formidable opponents and would be great heroes if they ever decided to leave K'un-Lun.

Izuku hopped back, feet spread a little wider given Izuku nearly took a misstep on one of the pillars. Ducking a blow from Don, who wore the purple bandana, Izuku jumped, threw a palm strike to the side of his opponent's face and then spun around to kick him hard in the shoulder.

Because Izuku's kick was Chi enhanced, the impact sent Don flying several feet before he found his footing on some pillars.

Izuku's face then morphed into surprise as he heard the voice of the Turtle Brothers leader, Leo. Mike had tossed a wooden staff to Don, who caught it before assuming a stance. Izuku stole a glance and found himself surrounded by the others. Leo was armed with two shinai, Raph wielded a pair of escrima sticks and Mike had brought with him two nunchakus to use.

Each Turtle brother eyed Izuku intently, making the green haired boy gulp out of nervousness.

Izuku took a stance himself, a modified stance that crossed between Jeet Kune Do and American Boxing. The green haired boy narrowed his eyes and focused. He had made great progress against fighting multiple opponents at once. In the beginning he would always lose, get knocked down and bloodied despite the fact he had never given up. As time progressed, Izuku managed to eek out win after win after win. Eventually, and frighteningly to a lot of observers, Izuku had shown his true potential as a fighter dominating fights, whether they be 1-v-1 or 1-v-All.

The Turtle Brothers had synergy, experience and damn near perfect teamwork despite being unorthodox in the way they fought sometimes. According to the masters and Grandmaster, Izuku was among the rare few suited to take them on by himself.

Where that confidence came from? Izuku had no damn clue.

_(Scene Change)_

Several warriors with shinai in hand rushed forward to meet their sole opponent. Izuku Midoriya ran at high speed to meet them. As one man came down with a hard slash, Izuku grinned as he used his size to his advantage. The son of Hisashi and Inko, squatted low and gathered Chi into his right fist. Izuku then launched a vicious uppercut to his attacker's chin.

As the first attacker was off his feet, Izuku used his momentum as he came down to propel himself off of the man's body. Izuku leveled another attacker with a kick to the neck, then landed on his feet to block a strike from a third attacker by grabbing said man's wrist. Izuku then punched the warrior hard in the gut while taking the shinai into his possession.

After Izuku took the shinai in his hand and gave it an experimental twirl before dodging a slash. He kicked his attacker while doing a backflip, then darted off to the side. A group of four had left themselves wide open and Izuku made quick work of all of them. Too fast for the normal human eye to track, Izuku had hit vital points on each attacker. Once Izuku had literally blown right through them, the four collapsed to the ground groaning in agony, feeling soreness on their torso or massive migraines.

Izuku took a moment to admire his handiwork before he perked up, his senses telling him of imminent danger. He looked to his left and saw at two dozen more warriors wielding a myriad of wood-based weapons that weren't just shinai. Izuku steeled his nerves, gripped his shinai with a tight grip and gathered a lot of Chi into his limbs.

Izuku took one step before appearing to glide across the battlefield. He then propelled himself up high into the air before gripping his shinai with both hands, poised as if he were going to deliver an overhead strike. With a loud battle cry, Izuku's eyes glowed as his opponents readied themselves for a brutal fight.

_(Scene Change)_

Izuku, now 11, was hanging upside down, Gi top completely gone. His hands and feet were wrapped, Gi bottoms held together by a sash and his forehead sported a green headband, similar to the bandanas worn by the Turtle Brothers. The young boy was doing his early morning reps of sit-ups. Four years of training had transformed Izuku into a miniature beast, the likes that had not been seen since his father Hisashi and his grandfather Hanzo.

As Izuku reached his rep #700, he fought the intense burning sensation that had plagued his abdominals since rep #625. Gritting his teeth, Izuku managed to reach his last rep before reaching up to untie himself. After untying himself and letting gravity take hold of him, Izuku managed to land on his right hand and ended up performing a handstand. Shakily extending his arm, Izuku hopped up before letting two fingers hit the deck. With his free arm placed behind his back, Izuku started doing handstand push-ups using two fingers.

Nearby, Marin, Shaina and the Grandmaster watched on with proud smiles. The Grandmaster especially smiled in a way that seemed both knowing and smug. He had low expectations of the boy initially and simply gave him a push in the right direction. Now he had grown and even expressed being proud of Izuku to a point he apologized for his initial thoughts of him. Izuku held no ill will and gave the Grandmaster a bright smile. In the last few years Izuku, like father and his father before him, had bonded greatly with the Grandmaster to a point they were damn near family and not of blood.

_(Scene Change)_

Aaron and Izuku are engaged in an extreme, one arm push-up contest, the top half of their respective Gi's shed. With large sized boulders resting on their back, both went down in unison. Then they came up, drips of sweat coming off of their form. They continued like this even as Izuku snarled at the strain. Aaron gritted his teeth and continued to push through the strain and pain he was feeling.

Nearby, the Grandmaster sipped some tea as he watched the dedicated students perform their exercise.

_(Scene Change)_

12-year-old Izuku Midoriya is moving at high speed down a river, going from rock to rock before he reached the river's edge where the waterfall was. Standing on a rock that jutted out some, Izuku looked down to see that the waterfall was at least a 70+ foot drop. With his face set in determination, Izuku took a few steps back before initiating a running start. Once his feet left the rock, Izuku was now in a nosedive, feet and hands together. The fall took a few seconds before Izuku hit the bottom of the waterfall with a spectacular splash. A few seconds following the impact, Izuku remained underwater for several moments.

Then a sphere of water surged from the river, appearing several meters above it. The sphere of water lit up before exploding, revealing a soaked Izuku who looked like he was performing a kick. Time nearly froze as droplets of water and a rainbow appeared around Izuku's form.

_(Scene Change)_

Now 13 years of age, Izuku Midoriya opened his eyes. He rose from his sitting position, now standing at 5 feet, 5 inches in height. The Karate Gi that had been through wear and tear for six years now, was no longer pristine. The sleeves on the top were completely gone, the ends of the bottoms tattered. His hands and feet were wrapped in the cloth, lower torso wrapped in bandages.

Izuku held his headband in his left hand. He looked at it for a moment, thinking back on his life. At only 13 he had experienced a lot more than most kids his age. No one except his family and the friends he made here would understand what he put himself through. No one would understand the trials and tribulations just to attain so much strength in a short amount of time. Quirks, Quirkless… it didn't mean much to him anymore. Would he like to have a Quirk to call his own? Absolutely. But right now, he had found his own power. He was going to be a hero one day, live up to the legacy of his family and the city they had called home, and perfect the usage of Chi. In the face of fear, tyranny and evil incarnate, Izuku would not back down.

For peace, justice, love and most of all hope…

Izuku brought up his head band, applying it to his forehead before tying a knot using the tail ends. Izuku let his fists fall to his side as he took a moment to take some steady breaths. He turned on his heel and exited the room.

For within the coming days, Izuku Midoriya would fight for one of the greatest powers known to man.

* * *

**End of Training Montage**

* * *

_In the span of six years, Izuku Midoriya endured the hellish training, fought against peers who were leagues above him in every category and struggled mightily with his insecurities._

_Now, the time has come for Izuku Midoriya to claim a power many would think a myth._

_Now was the time for Izuku to take that next step to being the hero the world would need in the coming years._

* * *

**A/N: Hey I did it!**

**Training Montage was inspired by many aspects of Pop Culture. First that came to mind was Samurai Jack due to length alone.**

**OCs Introduced – **

**Hikaru – Kenshin's wife, Hisashi's Sister-in-law**

**Nariko – Hisashi's Sister; Izuku's Aunt**

**Fumihiro – Nariko's Husband, Hisashi's Brother-in-law;**

**Akio (Based off of Aang from Avatar) – Kenshin's Son, Izuku's Cousin;**

**Kaiya (Based off of Korra from Avatar + Legend of Korra) – Nariko's Daughter, Izuku's Cousin;**

**Uncle (Based off of Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures) – Hisashi's Uncle, Hanzo's brother;**

**Hanzo (Based off of Hanzo Hizashi/Scorpion from Mortal Kombat) – Hisashi's Father, Izuku's Grandfather**

**Chinami – Hisashi's Mother, Izuku's Grandmother**

**Grandmaster Hirohito (Based off of Splinter from TMNT, Yoda from Star Wars and Dohko from Saint Seiya)**

**Guest Stars by Appearance – **

**Marin (Saint Seiya)**

**Shaina (Saint Seiya)**

**Gina/ The White Tiger (Marvel) and Laura (Street Fighter)**

**Aaron/ The Bronze Tiger (DC) and Rath (Ben 10)**

**Jack/ Po The Panda (Kung Fu Panda)**

**The Turtle Brothers (Don, Mike, Raph, Leo)/ TMNT (TMNT)**

**Guest Stars by Mention – **

**Raiden (Heavily based off of Raiden from Mortal Kombat)**

**Fujin (Heavily based off of Fujin from Mortal Kombat)**

**Ryujin (Based off of Ryu from Street Fighter)**

**Previous Iron Fist holders/wielders/bearers: Quan Yaozu, Fan Fei, Li Park (circa 730 AD), Atlantean (11****th**** Century), Bei-Ming Tian (circa 1227 AD), Fongji Wu (15****th****/16****th**** Century), Wu Ao-Shi (circa 1545 AD), Bei Bang-Wen (circa 1860 AD), Kwai Jun-Fan (circa 1878 AD)**

**For clarification on Kwai Jun-Fan, he was involved in two different series of events. One is a video game and the other was a movie (which had become part of the lore started by a book series).**

**The guest stars list also grew while this chapter was developed. Four new faces come to the world of My Hero Academia from the Marvel universe. Each origin revamped to meld the origin from their old home and their new one. These four might just surprise you so stay tuned once we hit the halls of UA.**

**But the next chapter has more surprises with cameo appearances. Like the characters seen in this chapter, they will be involved behind the scenes and won't receive as much on screen time unless I change my mind.**

**Chi in this story takes on the aspects of Ki (Dragon Ball Franchise), Chakra (Naruto), Reiatsu (Bleach), Spirit Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho), Cosmo (Saint Seiya) and Bending Arts (Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra). Warriors of the Seven Heavenly Cities and The Eighth City, are more capable than a lot of heroes and villains. That said, the only ones who could match and possibly defeat the strongest of Heroes and Villains such as All Might, Endeavour, All For One and so forth are the Immortal Weapons. Since I don't want to get too ridiculous with this, I have set a reasonable power ceiling for characters using Chi. That said, with Izuku's potential he will grow to point where he is practically OP (or close to it) like the other Immortal Weapons.**

**The Tournament of The Fist is a fighting tournament dedicated to the people of K'un-Lun and the dragon guardian Shao Lao. The tournament also serves as a way to nominate who is the next Iron Fist and if the winner has all the right qualities to fill the role.**

**The tournament is a test of mental, physical and spiritual condition for each warrior. Since a myriad of martial arts disciplines are observed in this tournament, this is one of the best ways to see how far warriors have come as martial arts practitioners. As far as bracket size is concerned, it is 16 men and women who are chosen.**

**However, the tournament is held every year during a celebratory festival dedicated to both the city's founding and Shao Lao. Two exceptions are considered for the tournament when the topic of Iron Fist comes up.**

**1\. Iron Fist decides to relinquish this role due to reasons such as age or a need to give the next generation a chance.**

**2\. The temple masters, the grandmaster and the council of elders decide on an immediate replacement.**

**3\. Shao Lao can overrule the ruling of the masters, grandmaster and elders, deciding on who replacement will be.**

**You guys are probably curious as to what the rules are. Well I'm happy to say I have them handy and ready for you.**

**1\. There is no time limit.**

**2\. Maiming and/or killing your opponent earns an automatic DQ and expulsion from the temple. There is even the possibility of being expelled from K'un-Lun with memories wiped for the safety of the citizens.**

**3\. Fight locations are typically organized by the masters and elders.**

**4\. Weapons are provided by the masters and elders; No outside weapons can be brought in by the competitors.**

**5\. It is at the discretion of the grandmaster, masters and elders if the winner is allowed to face Shao Lao for the title and power of Iron Fist.**

**Tournament of the Heavenly Cities is a fighting tournament held in a similar fashion to the Mortal Kombat tournament. The tournament is typically held every 88 years. The Tournament is hosted in a joint realm that exists in a separate dimension when all seven cities unite. Given their significance, the realm is called Heaven, like the Heaven found in the Christian Bible.**

**The Tournament of the Heavenly Cities promotes the Immortal Weapons and a select group of supporting fighters from each city. All participate in the tournament. The winner earns bragging rights for his respective city and the right to 'rule' Heaven until the time of the next tournament. Killing in the tournament is prohibited by law and violation is often grounds for execution.**

**As always I appreciate your patience and support. I've been working hard on developing all my stories, especially this one.**

**Review, comment, compliment and criticize in the section you have no doubt become familiar with on the site.**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
